


The Way You Tame Me

by HosiePublisher



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bratty Hope, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut, There's Handon (for the great satisfaction of tearing them apart)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosiePublisher/pseuds/HosiePublisher
Summary: A willing victim to your charms.I even love the way you hurt me. Cold, Hot and completely unbothered.I welcome your seductions, silently praying for more.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 83
Kudos: 243





	1. Prologue

"Hi, Jo." Said a beautiful, seductive voice. It sent a chill down my spine-- in a good way. I thought she sounded familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on who it was. I turned my stool to face her.

A girl wearing a silver mask that covered half of her face stood in front of me. Her red, luscious lips curled upward in a demure smile. That smile almost made me melt on the spot and I haven't even seen her full face. I couldn't help but check her out, she was wearing a short, fitted black dress with a plunging v-neck that revealed her generous cleavage. Holy mother of all fucks, what I'd do with those pair. It made my mouth dry and my center wet at just the thought of that. 

What the hell is happening with me? I'm a very sexually experienced woman, not a teenage girl with raging hormones.

"Hey, babe." I said in a cool voice before taking a sip of my drink, trying to restore some moisture to my throat. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It would ruin the fun of masquerade if I tell you, wouldn't it?" She said with a wicked grin playing on her lips.

I shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

She made a delicious chuckle that sent heat straight through my body even better and faster than this shot of whiskey I was drinking.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Well, who wouldn’t know Josette Saltzman?" She answered. I hate it when someone calls me by my full name but it sounded so lovely when she said it. Hell, I would even let her scream my full name as I bring her to the big O. 

I shook my head trying to brush the thought away because it only made my panties wetter.

"Do you want to dance with me?”. She asked.

I put my glass of whiskey down and stood from my seat. "It would be a pleasure." I hold out my hand and she put her hand on mine. I kissed the back of her hand without taking my eyes off hers. She flashed another one of those smiles that could melt a fucking iceberg.

I led her to the dance floor. I guided her hands to my shoulders and I put my hands around her waist. I stared at her face, I’m trying to remember where did I saw those lips of her . She really looked familiar but I couldn't recognize her. It didn't help that the club was dark, illuminated only by dim blue lights.

"Have we dated before?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation that might give me a clue on who she was.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She answered playfully.

"You won’t tell me who you are, won’t you?" I asked smiling.

"Why? don't you like mysteries?" She teased, moving her fingertips to the back of my neck. I gasped.

"You have a way of arousing my imagination." I told her.

"Just your imagination?" One corner of her lips curved up.

"Oh, woman, you're driving me mad, do you know that? You are such a tease" I groaned. My hands slid from her waist to her bottom and I pressed her body towards mine, making her feel my already combusting body. "Can you feel what you do to me?" I growled softly in her ear.

"Y-y-yes..." She said softly, her voice shaking. My lips formed a smile. I slightly lifted her dress in the back with one hand and my other hand began to caress her bottom, feeling the fabric of her underwear. 

I moved my hand lower, I felt her slit through her panties. I heard her gasped. I knew no one would see us because the dance floor is already crowded, also, it was dark. 

She whimpered when I teased her slit by running a finger in between it. She shoved her face on my chest and her hands clutched on my shirt. I pressed a finger to her hole through the fabric. I darted my finger in and out but never really going inside. I could already feel the wetness on her underwear.

"Do you want me to make you come?" I whispered in her ear.

"J-josiee..." She moaned softly against my chest. I allowed myself a smile of triumph. My fingers went under the fabric and she quickly pushed me away before I could get a chance to touch her bare folds.

"Um... Josie, we shouldn't-- not here..." She was stuttering.

"Then where? I want to be inside you so bad, babe. I want to feel your tight hole clenching around my fingers..." I said hoarsely. "Wouldn't you like that, baby?"

She paused for a while before biting her lower lip. I wanted to chew that pretty lip of hers for her.

I took her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. She pulled her hand from mine.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I know a place where We could do it." She said. She took my hand and pulled me towards the side of the stage. We climbed the small staircase to the backstage. 

The backstage was dark, a small source of light illuminated from the slit of a curtain but it wasn’t enough for me to see where We were going. I felt let her when she let go of my hand. I waved my hands in front of me like a blind man.

"Babe?" I called her when I cannot reach her.

"I'm here..." says the voice behind me. I knew it was Her. I smile and turn to her. I could see her figure in the dark. I cupped her face and lowered mine to hers. I was about to kiss her but she turn her face away. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"I'm going to have to blindfold you, ok?" She teasingly traced her fingertips on my neck down to my chest before she covered my eyes with the blindfold. Kinky, I thought to myself.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just feel what I'm doing to you." She said. 

She pulled off my shirt and that left me in my white thin bra, She then poured something cold in my chest and instantly I can feel my nipples hardening.

“What is that?” I asked.

She put my hands behind my back and tied it with a cloth, “sssshh, relax babe, trust me..”.

My body anticipated her touch. I waited for her to do something but she didn't do anything. After a few minutes of waiting, I grew impatient and it was already starting to hurt being tied like this. What the fuck was taking her so long? Whatever game she was playing, I was starting to not like it. 

"Babe?" I called her again. She didn't answer. I removed the blindfold from my eyes, exactly as the curtain opened. A blinding bright single spotlight blasted directly on where I was standing. I couldn't see a damn thing for about 10 seconds, when my eyes adjusted I saw people looking at me. I stood there alone on the stage, in front of god knows how many people, with my nipples in a fucking salute.


	2. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a sexual content in this chapter that doesn't involve Hosie, you're free to skip that part.

I cursed silently when I opened the link Alyssa forwarded me. It was an article from an online gossip blog with a picture of me, taken from the crowd, standing under the spotlight, with wet and proud nipples, my arms tied behind my back. 

'Josie Saltzman getting kinky in public'.

That's what the article says. That really pissed me off. Why would I freaking do that in public, of all places, when I could get all the women I want?

The incident happened just two days ago and the pictures were already spreading like wildfire all over the internet. I leaned back on my swivel chair and massaged my temples. She freaking ruined my life. How are people going to take me seriously now? How was my father going to take me seriously now that there was a picture of me almost naked going around the internet? I wanted to strangle whoever that woman was... or better yet, fuck her to death. Yeah, that will be her punishment when we meet again, and we will.

That woman... she's freaking killing me. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to know how her red, luscious lips would feel around my clit. How her tight, wet pussy would feel around my tongue and fingers... I find myself taking cold showers every night because of her. 

I hate her but I lust after her at the same time. Damn, just thinking about her got me wet. The moment I get her, I would fuck her until she beg me to stop. I would do my best to make sure she can't talk again because of moaning my name. I swear to God, I would fuck her so long, so hard, so rough she'd never be able to walk again.

Damn, I needed to get laid... badly. 

I reached for my phone and scrolled through the contact. I just picked a random name on my 'special' call list. It doesn't matter who it was, if the name is on the list, she's fuckable. Now, these girls knew exactly what they were getting themselves into. I made it clear to them that I don't do relationships. I'm all for casual sex and they know it. 

It would be their fault if they will have feelings for me, but I always make sure it won't come to that. And if it happens, which most of the time does, she gets deleted from the 'special' call list.

"Ooh.. ooh... ohh! Josiiieee!" She cried out as I thrust two fingers into her. "I'm coming, Jo, I'm coming!"

I pounded to her harder and harder from behind.

"Yes, oh yeeeeees!!!" She buried her head in the pillow. I could already feel her throbbing around my fingers, her juices dripping down from my hand. This was the second time I got her off and I still haven't come. I disappointedly pull my fingers out of her and looked down at my vagina. Freaking fuck! What the hell is wrong with you, lady? Why won't you let me come?

"You're so wet, baby." She lazily said while giggling. No shit, sherlock. Still, I can't find my release.

I just needed to concentrate. I'm just stressed out because of that freaking article. Don't think about it too much, Jo. Just fuck her.

"Hey--" I stopped mid-sentence. What was her name again? Sydney? Molly? Lucy? I'm sure it was something with y at the end. Well, fuck it. "Hey, you."

She looked at me. "Yeah, baby?"

"Come over here." I said, wiping my wet fingers off. She scooted next to me. I guided her head in between my thighs. 

"Open your mouth." I commanded. "And suck me."

"Anything for you-- mm..." She started to lick and suck me in her mouth and started moving her head up and down my slit rapidly. I closed my eyes, imagining it was the masked lady who was doing this to me, her red lips around my clit. I instantly got turned on by the thought.

"Oh yeah, suck it, baby." I groaned in pleasure. I pushed her head down further til I felt myself getting closer to the edge. She moaned submissively. A wave of intense pleasure shot through me. 

"Shit... faster, baby, faster." I grabbed the back of her hair and guided her head, she was sucking on it like she was starving. Finally! Thank God! I was finally coming...

"I'm going to come!" I groaned as she continued to move her head up and down me. She gulped it down. She, then, looked up at me and smiled seductively. If only she knew I was thinking of another woman while she was sucking me.

After a few seconds, I stand up and started to get dress. I was sitting at the edge of the bed, putting on my shirt when she hugged me from behind.

"Leaving already?" she softly said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Don't you want to cuddle for a bit?" She said, giving me kisses on the neck. Hell no! I don't cuddle. I don't sleep with the women I have sex with. I leave right after it's over.

"I need to go." I said.

"But, Josie, let's just cuddle for a bit. Pleeeaaaseee...." she tried to pull me back to bed. This woman was starting to get clingy. This is the last time I'm fucking her. I'll make sure to delete her number from my call list.

"I'm sorry, baby, I don't do that. If you really want someone to cuddle with after sex, you should've fucked a teddy bear." I said before getting up and leaving.

* * * * * * * * * * 

I'm sitting in front of the monitor where the footage of what happened that night will be played, with Alyssa and her staff. We searched for the footage of what happened that night, just see who's the woman with the silver mask. 

Damn! Why did I only think of that now? I really wanted to know who that woman was.

"Are you going to sue the woman?" Alyssa asked.

"Probably." I shrugged, my eyes never leaving the monitor. No, not really... I wanted to take justice in my own hand. I would fucking make her regret what she did to me, how she humiliated me. My eyes searched for the woman in the video. I know that finding her will not be easy, because it's not only that the place was crowded, it's also pitch black because of heavy darkness. 

Then minutes into watching the footage, my eyes followed the woman in a tight, black dress. I knew it was her. "There she is!"

We watched the footage from different angles. Like what happened back there, She approached me from the bar and I stand to walk us to the dance floor. My lips formed a smug smile while watching the video. I watched as she buried her face on my chest, damn!. I could almost feel her again on my hand... Her soft ass, her wet slit, her tight hole.

She pulled me to the backstage then later on, she came out alone. And you already know what happened next. Alyssa's stifling her laughter while she watched what happens next. I glared at her and she raised both her arms as if surrendering while obviously trying to suppress her laughter.

"Dude, sometimes you gotta use this head." She said patting my head. 

"Fuck you."

She just laughed at me, that witch.

We switched to different CCTV cameras, following every move that woman made. She came out of the club and went to the parking lot. The lighting was bright in the parking lot and I could see her more clearly. Even with her mask on, she looked more beautiful than any other girl I had ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. 

She approached two women, they high fived each other and started laughing. We couldn't hear what they were talking about but I was almost sure they were talking about me! That was all a planned setup! I wondered why would anyone do that to me? i'm a good person. I didn't deserve that!

I watched as she took her mask off. Suddenly, I was holding my breath. Finally! I can finally know who the hell are you woman! 

But then I almost dropped to my seat when I saw her face. No... no, no, no. Not that brat! Did I saw correctly?.

"Is that Hope?" Alyssa went closer to the monitor, taking a closer look.

I shook my head in disbelief... No fucking way.


	3. You'll find out soon

Oh, look... another picture of Josie. 

I cannot stop smiling each time I look at my laptop screen. For the past two days, it has been what my friends and I always talk about and we would always end up laughing. They always find what happened hilarious. 

Well, minus the part where she felt me down there... only the rated acceptable and not the embarrassing version.

I instantly felt the heat between my thighs. Why do I always feel that when I think about her? and God, I couldn't believe that I dreamt about her last night. 

In my dream, we were kissing and she was touching me down there and when I woke up my panties were wet. I felt really embarrassed with myself. I felt like a perv for having that sexual dream about her.

Why did I let her touch me? Ugh! God, the memory made me feel like a slut! She was the first girl to touch me there... I don't even touch myself there, at least, not in the way she did. I should've stopped her but I can’t. 

I just can’t.

I felt weak the moment she pulled me towards her and felt her soft and warm body against mine. 

I covered my face with my hands and started shaking my head. No, I don't want to think about it anymore!

But why did I do it to her? My friend, Jade dared me to do it so I did. And I felt like she deserved it too. I hated that girl since the first time I saw her. She had sex with all three of my friends, Vera, Anne, and Jade. She’s basically a womanwhore, if there’s such a thing, and there is, for her, only for her. 

I shake my head. God Hope! Focus!

She probably think she's God's gift to women.

I tried to forget about it and decided to take a shower because I felt like my whole body was burning. My friends and I decided to meet later for a party. I feel like a bird out of the cage every time I’m in New York. I could do whatever I want especially now that my sister, Klea wasn’t here, I think she was in Malaysia for a business trip. 

She and dad are just so overprotective of me! They both treat me as if I'm five! I really wanted to move here in New York but dad wouldn't let me. It’s a good thing I escaped from the mansion, even for a short period of time. I told him I was going to look for a job here. I used my acting skills on him, I told him that I don’t want to be in the mansion forever. I didn't want to run his farm. I wanted to have a normal job. 

Though…not really...I only told him that so he would let me go. Why would I get a job when we already have the money I could spend for the rest of my life without having to work for it? I'm just going to give it to someone who really needs the job.

I got dressed for the party and texted Anne that I’m ready to go. We all went to the party together, looking all-gorgeous. 

I had a few drinks... a little too much. I was dancing around in my alcohol-induced state, free from all the inhibitions. Next thing I knew, I was climbing- okay, stumbling up the platform with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and started dancing on top of it. Everyone started cheering for me and it boosted my confidence more.

I was really dizzy but I kept on going. I held onto the pole in the middle of the platform and the cheer became louder. I tried to pole dance but I ended up losing my balance and falling off the platform. Instead of hitting the floor, I landed on a pair of arms.

"You are such a bad, bad girl Hope..." Said the familiar voice that made me sober up really fast. 

I looked up and saw a pair of dark and broodingly gorgeous hazel eyes staring back at me. I felt my whole body freeze. She smiled at me and it was not a friendly kind of smile. It was a warning smile, a vengeful one. I could feel my chest heaving violently and my heart pulsating out of control. She carried me away from the crowd, I didn't know where she'll take me.

"J-josie..." I said in a small, panicky voice.

"You know what I do to bad girls like you?" She said in a dark tone of voice.

I felt my throat dry and I had to swallow before answering. "No..."

"You'll find out soon." She said with a wry smile before putting me down and stepping into the elevator.


	4. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In every universe, I'll always hate the idea of Landon and Hope together. Anyway, enjoy the blessing to humankind called angst.

"What is this, Josette?" Dad's voice boomed all over the room. He threw a picture to me. I didn't need to look at it to know what it was. It was my salute scandal photo. The moment he called me to his office, I knew I was going to get a lecture. Thanks to that gorgeous brat Hope.

"It's a picture." I answered, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know it's a picture! Don't go smart on me, woman." He said through gritted teeth. "Why were you standing in front of all these people with your…Uh! I can’t even say it. What were you doing? Were you high?"

"Dad!" I suddenly stiffened to my seat. "No, God, no! I don't do drugs."

"Then explain to me this picture!" He demanded.

I rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath. "I was at a club and this girl came up to me and started flirting with me. She brought me to the backstage, blindfolded me, and took off my clothes. When I remove the blindfold... that happened." I said glancing at the picture.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you anymore, Josette!" He sighed heavily as he leaned back to his swivel chair. "You're a twenty-seven year old woman yet you still act like a teenager!" He chided in frustration.

"I'm sorry, dad." I said, hoping he'd let me off the hook. "It's not my fu--reaking fault! It was a set up. The bitch-- I mean, the girl set me up."

He held his head and massaged his temples.

"You're the reason why I still haven't retired yet, do you know that? I’m old, I'm already fifty-eight years old. At this moment, you should’ve been handling the company already but I can’t give it to you because of your antics." He shook his head disappointingly. "When are you going to grow up, Josette? When are you going to stop fooling around and start taking things seriously?"

Yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah... I tuned out everything he was saying. I sat there for a good hour pretending to listen to him.

* * * * * * * * * 

I went straight to Alyssa’s club after dad’s long speech. I needed a drink to take the edge off. And I needed to get my mind off of Hope. I can’t get her out of my head. I've been sexually frustrated like crazy to the thought of her dancing in front of me, just for me... imagining with her breasts fully exposed. When she was dancing in front of me, it took all my strength not to react. I sort of felt bad when I felt that she would cry but she deserved it. 

That's what she gets for messing with me. She should thanked God because Klea, my bestfriend, is her sister. I would have stuck to my original plan of teasing her to death.

I was itching to see her again. I was about to have sex with this girl last night but my body refused to pleasure other woman. This is the first time it happened to me. I was 

freaking the fuck out last night. I thought I was having a sexual dysfunction but when I thought of Hope, i instantly went wet again. I ended up touching myself to sleep.  
I walked in the club looking for my friends.

"Hey, Jo!" Sabrina called. I looked at the VIP lounge where Sabrina, Alyssa, Penelope and Klea is seated. The bouncer automatically lifted the velvet rope letting me in the lounge.  
Two guys beside Sabrina and Alyssa have their hands circled in their waist while Klea and Penelope sat alone cradling their glasses near them.

I sat in the chair beside Klea.

"Penelope is getting married." Alyssa said.

"Really?" I looked at Penelope. She smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure about your decision? You really want to get married?" Sabrina asked.

"Think about it. There are a lot of girls you haven't fucked yet." Alyssa said jokingly before patting her in the back.

Penelope chuckled. "I’m done with that chapter of my life. I just want to settle down and have my own family. We’re planning to adopt as soon as we get married."

"You already have a plan to adopt?" Sabrina said. "Oh my, you’re in deep Pen."

Penelope just shook her head smiling widely. It looks like she will be happy with Lauren, to be honest. It showed in her face. Even before, I know that Lauren is different from all the women Penelope dated. She was so in love with Lauren and when she broke up with her once, it almost broke her. Although I do not believe in the bullshit called marriage and love, I’m still happy for them. At least, she was happy.

We threw a little celebration for Penelope. Alyssa sent other dancers in her club to our lounge. They were all beautiful, sexy women. Some of the girls were models. They started dancing in front of us. It was funny because Klea and Pen seems to be allergic to those women. They didn't even pay attention to them. Then a girl approached me and started dancing in front of me. 

It reminded me of Hope. Damn that brat!

She eventually lap danced in front of me and started grinding her ass against my center, I didn't feel anything. My body didn't even flinch.

"Sweety, no." I pushed her away softly. It was just making me so freaking uncomfortable, her grinding her ass on me. What was happening to me? I used to have a libido of a lion.  
Pen left early, while Sabrina and Alyssa’s busy with their guy-for-the-night. That left me and Klea alone with drinks in our hand.

"I saw your sister last week." Okay, I was trying to open a conversation about Hope. "I didn’t know she’s here in New York."

"Yeah, she was trying to look for a job here. I said that she can work at our own company, but she’s always denying my offer." Klea shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt she even wanted a job. She only wants an escape from the mansion."

"Is she still here?" I asked. I've been hanging out in places where her friends usually hang out. I only saw her friends.

"She’s back at the mansion." Klea answered. Now, I know where she was.

"You know, I wanna take a vacation for awhile." I said. "I want to take a rest away from here."

I really was planning to take a vacation. To let my dad cool off. And especially now that I know where Hope is. 

"Where are you planning to go?.”

"Somewhere quiet and peaceful." I continued, "Like your mansion. Yeah, maybe, I could take a vacation there."

"Really? You want to have your vacation there?" Klea asked, her brows furrowing.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just think it's not the kind of vacation you would enjoy." 

Oh, I would enjoy it, alright.

I shrugged "I want something different from the usual."

"Alright, if you really want a vacation there I’ll talk to dad about it.”

This is gonna be a hell of a vacation.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Why did you suddenly decided to go home? You didn’t even said goodbye to," Vera asked. 

I was lying in my bed, video chatting with the girls on my laptop. After what happened in the club, I quickly packed my things when I got home and I booked a flight to come here in our mansion. I didn't even had the chance to say goodbye to them.

"The festival is near." I reasoned out. I wasn't lying. The festival here is really but that wasn't the reason why I went home. That jerk! I felt so angry because of what she said to me, like she own me. I didn't want to see her ever again. I’m fine to be at our mansion ‘till the day I die, just so I can’t see her again.

"Someone at the party saw you leave with Josie." Jade raised her brows questioningly at me.

"Did you have sex with her?" Vera said

"Did she finally pop your cherry?" Anne intruded.

"Nooooo..." I shook my head. I only wanted one person to take my virginity, Landon. 

He was my first love. Sure, I flirted with other guys but I just liked teasing them, I never slept with any of them. I was saving myself for Landon. He’s the son of our town’s sheriff. We've been friends since childhood. When we were 14, he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes. Though we were young, we took our relationship seriously. But unfortunately, they needed to migrate to England.

I heard that he just graduated with a master's degree in law. He said that after he graduated he’ll come back here, and until now, I’m still waiting. When he comes back, we'll get married, have a baby and live happily ever after. I’ll not give my virginity with someone like Josette. She’s so far from my Landon, He’s smart, handsome, sophisticated gentleman. Josie was the complete opposite of him. Well, except the handsome part. 

I mean, I couldn't deny that she was gorgeous but it was just that. 

She was just beautiful, hot, and sexy. However, none of those mattered at all. 

Okay, maybe just a little. 

One thing that really annoyed me was the fact that I still have dreams about her, sexy dreams. But could you blame me? Josie was what you'd call every lesbian's dream physically and I was a sexually frustrated twenty-five year old virgin. And another thing, I may be a open-minded, bisexual woman, but there’s no way I’ll be into her. This is normal. This was just what you call 'sexual infatuation', Landon’s still my true love.

"Why would I want to have sex with a woman who has seen every girl's vagina?" I rolled my eyes at them.

"Then what did you do?" Jade qustioned.

"She just, um, took me to her condo because I was so drunk and I slept there."

I couldn't tell them what she said. I was too embarrassed.

"Nothing happened?" Anne asked.

"Nothing." 

"You two didn't even make out?" Vera asked with eyes wide open. I shook my head at the screen.

"Impossible!" Jade said. "That woman sweats sex in every pore."

The hell she does.

"You know I hate that woman." I said.

"Oh, Hopey, when are you ever going to lose that cherry of yours?" Vera said. They pity me for being a virgin.

"When Landon comes back." I said with a smile.

"What if he doesn't? Are you going to stay a virgin forever?" said Jade.

"I know he'll come back." I said, confidently. He promised he would.

After we talked I decided to come downstairs to fetch snacks.

"Hi, Hope." I’m just walking down the stairs when I saw dad with Josie. I could see the cheeky glint in her eyes. Oh my god! Did she told dad what I did?! I want to run back to my room and hide there, but my feet won’t move.

"Come down here, Hope." dad said, smiling. 

Slowly I walked down the stairs. My heart beated against my chest with every step I took.

"I'm sure the two of you already know each other?”. Dad said when I approached.

"Of course, Klaus. Hope and I are good friends, aren't we?" She gazed at me meaningfully. I raised a brow and pursed my lips in annoyance. She smiled even wider.

"Let’s go and eat, the food’s ready." Dad said.

"I think I'll eat in my room." I announced. "Dad, can you just ask someone to bring my food upstairs?"

"Why? Just eat with us." 

"Yeah, Hope, come eat with us. Are you avoiding me?" One corner of her lips tugged in a smirk.

"No, why should I?" I said, my eyebrows raised.

"Then what’s the problem? Come on." She grabbed me by the arm. I subtly tried to wiggle away from her grip, but she just tightened her hold on me. We both stopped when dad turned to us.

"Is there a problem?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

"Nothing. It’s just that your daughter is really really cute Klaus." She smiled at me and pinched my cheek hard. I slapped her hand away and looked at her defiantly. She chuckled even more. Asshole!

Dad just shrugged and turned around. He probably thought we were just fooling around. I felt like a ragdoll when she pulled me to the veranda and dragged me to sit down. She sat on the seat next to me. God, why was she here? What does she want? I came back to the mansion to avoid her!

Dad and Josie were talking while eating. If I was hungry before, now I lost my appetite!

"Josie, Klea said you’ll stay here for a week, am I right?." Dad asked.

I almost choke on my food when I heard what dad said. One week? With this woman? Help me God, Vishnu, Buddha or Leonardo De Caprio.

"Yes, I need to get away from the city for awhile." Josie answered.

"You’re right on time, you can witness our festival here. You're always welcome here, Josie, whenever you want." Dad said with a smile.

"No!" They both looked at me, shocked. "You're not welcome here, go somewhere else!"

"Hope!" dad looked at me pointedly. "That's not how we treat our guests!"

"Well, he is not MY guest!" I annoyingly said. "That woman is an asshole!"

"That's not a nice thing to say, Hope." Josie said with an annoying grin.

"Apologize to her. Now Hope Andrea!" Dad’s voice was low yet firm.

"Why would I apologize to her?!" My voice raised. I glared at the witch and she was grinning like an idiot.

"I thought you would be a good girl?" She said, coolly. She sighed and took out her phone, pretending to check something. But I knew she wasn't checking anything. She’s only reminding me that a video of me, pole dancing at the club, is in her phone.

I stopped for a moment. What if she showed it to dad! She looked at me and winked.

"E-excuse me." I quickly got up from my seat and went to my room. This will be one hell of a week! She's going to use that video to blackmail me.


	5. Cherry on Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

"Hope, open the door! We need to talk. I will not let you talk like that to our visitor, Josie is your sister’s friend!" Dad said firmly outside my door. He had been knocking on my door for the past few minutes. I told him that I won’t come out of my room until Josie leaves. I didn't want to see her annoying face ever again! I couldn't even stand breathing the same air as that witch.

"I'll talk to her, Klaus." I heard Josie say. I shut my eyes tightly. Oh my god, no! 

"Hey, princess, get out of your pillow castle." She said in an annoyingly sweet voice. I knew this week was going to be torture with this girl. "Hope, let's talk. I forgive you. I just want us to be friends."

What a bitch! Forgive me for what? And she wanted us to be friends? That high functioning sociopath wanted to be a friend of mine? Is that the reason she came here? to befriend me? That’s ridiculous. 

Well, that's never going to happen. She had absolutely no chance of being my friend.

I marched to the door and opened it. She was standing there with a sneer on her face.

"Friends?" I said sarcastically. "I smell hidden motives. Get away from me!"

"Hope Andrea!" Dad, who was standing next to her, shouted. "Josie’s the one humbling herself when you should be the one to ask for forgiveness, but still you’re acting like child!"  
I looked at Josie with my eyes squinted in a glare. Oh, now she was playing the victim card! So I’m the bad guy now? What lies did she say to my dad? Why was he siding with this jerk?!

"Look, Hope, I forgive you and your friends for playing a prank on me at the club." She said, suddenly acting like a gentle pig! Ah, she already told dad what I did to her. But she didn't tell him what he did to me! Well, I wouldn't want dad to know that I danced in the club like that anyway. "I just want us to be friends." She said, while looking at me pouting.

Ugghh! Damn that lips.

"Sorry, I already have a lot of friends." I said, sarcastically.

"Hope, why don't you just give her a chance?" Dad said. "She came all the way here from New York to reconcile with you."

She was the reason why I left New York!

"You really want me to be friends with this girl, dad?" I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe he didn't know or even sensed what a jerk she was. "She's arrogant, a womanizer, a jerk and she has no morals!"

"Oh come on, Hope, that's not true at all." She pretended to look hurt. But when dad wasn't looking she smirked evilly at me. It took all my will not to jump on her and strangle her.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior, Josie. Sometimes I think she was born without a filter of what she should or shouldn't say or do." Dad said, shaking his head disappointedly at me.

"It's alright." She said to dad before looking at me. "Will you excuse us for a moment, Klaus? Hope and I need to have a little talk." She said. 

Before I could do anything, she quickly grabbed me and dragged me far away from dad, she pulled me until we were at the end of the hallway where dad couldn't hear us. I tried to free myself from her grip but it’s so strong. I feel like there’s a chain in my wrist. 

"I thought you said you'd be good." She softly said with a mocking smile.

"I left New York because I don’t want to see your face anymore but then YOU followed me here!" I said, angrily. "Just…stay away from me…please."

"Geez, I’m not doing anything to you." She said with a look of amusement on her face. "Would it freaking kill you to be nice to me for even just ten freaking seconds."

"You don't deserve nice."

"You don't either. But I'm still being nice to you. I'm not a bad person, Hope, but I'm not a good one too. So, don't fucking push my buttons. Trust me, you wouldn't want to get on my bad side." She was smiling but her voice was sharp as a razor. "Do you want me to show your video to Klaus? I’m sure he won’t like it.”

I was so mad at her but I couldn't do anything but give her an icy glare as I shake my head.

"You just have to be nice to me for one week. I'll delete the video after that." She said before pinching my nose. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Deal?"

"I hate you." I said with a touch of resignation in my voice.

She grinned. "The feeling is mutual." She looked at dad who’s currently looking at us. She held my hand and gently pulled me to where dad is. 

"We’re okay now, Klaus." She said wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Aren’t we Hope?"

I slowly nodded my head, unsmiling while subtly trying to shrug her arm off of me. She pulled me even closer to her instead.

"Great." Dad smiled. "Why don't you give her a tour around our mansion, take her horseback riding."

"I...u-uhm…I’m not feeling well." I reasoned.

"I think you just need some fresh air to make you feel better." Josie said. I felt her squeezed my shoulder, I looked up at her and she was looking at me with the most annoying   
smile I've ever seen in my whole entire life. One week, Hope. Just one week... I reminded myself before letting out a breath that I hadn't realize I was holding. 

I will survive. 

I can survive being with this asshole.  
* * * * * * * *   
"Oh my. Even your car is pink?" She snorted when she saw my hot pink car.

"So? What's wrong with that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like a freaking life size Barbie doll car." she said. "And you look like a barbie doll. You look like an adult woman wearing clothes of an 8-year old child" Her eyes raked over my body. I was wearing a pink body hugging tank top, white skirt that reached my mid thighs and pink stilettos.

"And what do you want me to wear? Long skirt and jacket?" I said sarcastically. “Well, what I wear is my freaking business, that’s my point”.

She let out a chuckle. “Of course it is sweetheart.”

I rolled my eyes at her before I grudgingly step inside my car. Be patient, Hope. She just wants to irk you. Don't give in. 

She sat at the passenger's seat. "Why do you look so grumpy? loosen up." He asked. Huh! the audacity. "Smile."

I turned my head to her and gave her the fakest smile. Then, I started the car and drove off. I gave her a quick tour around the hacienda before i stopped the car near the stables. Dad said I should bring her here so I did. 

I took out my favorite horse, Sydney. She was a beautiful white horse with gorgeous mane. I put and checked her pink saddle in her back. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Josie said while laughing.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Pink saddle? Seriously, Hope?" She chuckled. "You're like a freaking grown child."

"Why do you care?" I said as I struggle to climb up my horse. My stilettos got caught in the stirrup. I ended up lying bent over on my stomach across the saddle, with my butt up in the air. I was pretty sure she had a full view of my butt because my skirt was short.

She whistled as she looked at it like if she was looking at a painting at a museum. "Hm, nice thong. Also Pink."

I struggled to pull down the back of my skirt. What a shameless jerk! I so regret not changing into pants.

"Pervert!" I spat out. Asshole! Killing means going to jail...killing means going to jail....I repeat it in my mind.

"Psh. Don't be shy, I already touched it remember?" She said with an arrogant smile on her face. I could feel myself turn crimson red when I remembered what happened at the club . When she felt me down there. Why does she have to remind me of that?! I shook my foot trying to untanggle it from the stirrup and climbed at the back of my horse. 

She followed me. I straightened when I felt the warmth of her soft chest against my back. I gasped inwardly when she placed her hands on the sides of my waist just below my breasts.

"Now, teach me how to ride this babe, cowgirl." She said in a low, raspy voice that made me gulp. That simple sentence sounded so sexy when she said it.

I shook the bridle and Sydney started to move. Our body bounced up and down with each gallop. It felt so good, my body pressed against her chest. I think I could even feel the thump of her heart. I leaned to her body, happy to surrender my weight to her.

"I've heard girls that ride horses are really good at riding other things. Is that true?" She said. Though I couldn't see her because she behind me, I sensed a grin on her face.

"If you want to know then you'll have to find out yourself." I said teasingly. Fine. If she wanted to play the dirty flirting game with me then I say bring it on.

"Hmm... what a tempting idea. Do you like being on top?" She asked.

"Favorite position." I lied. I've never even gone to second base.

"Oh, I can imagine." I felt her sigh deeply.

I could feel something poking on my lower back. Was she putting her fingers between my legs? That thought of that brought heat between my thighs.

"Can you go faster, cowgirl?" She asked. I did what she asked me to do. I urged Sydney to go faster. She pulled me even closer to her until I was practically sitting on her wiggling fingers. I wasn't wearing anything but a thin thong under my skirt. I could feel her, her fingers, poking on my clothed center. I bounced up and down on it because of the horse's movement. She slid her hands under my breasts, cupping them and lightly lifting.

No... No! This is wrong! We were practically having dry sex out here in the open and someone might see us. Wait, does that mean I'll surrender to her if nobody can see us? I squirmed away from her.

"I- I think we should go home." I utter in a whisper. Or else, she'd be popping my cherry on top of my poor Sydney.


	6. Landon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know not a very good chapter title.

What happened earlier was so embarrassing. I couldn't even look at her in the eye. She didn’t even protest when I stopped her, although I kind of wish she did. 

I paused at my thought. What am I thinking? This wasn't how my father raised me!

"How’s your tour? Did you enjoy? Had fun?" Dad greeted us when we came in. 

"Of course. We had so much fun, didn't we, Hope?" I looked up at her and she gave me a meaningful wink, it made me blush thinking about what happened. I could tell by the look of her smug face that she was up to something. I wanted to run up to my room and lock myself in there for a hundred years!

I swallowed, trying to clear my dry throat. She chuckled a little. She was making me nervous and she knew it. 

Argh! How I despise this woman. She just loved seeing me like this.

"But it's a shame we didn't reach the peak." She faked a sigh and glanced at me. My eyes widened with shock. Oh God, oh God, oh God... It was definitely a sexual innuendo referring to what we did.

"O-of the hill." I said, almost automatically. I was worried dad would notice her innuendo. "Sydney got t-tired that’s why we didn’t reach the…uh…peak" I stuttered, trying to explain.

"Sydney didn't seem to mind. You decided to go back." She snickered.

"She's just so protective of her horse. She had that horse since she was 18, I bought it for her birthday." Dad smiled fondly.

"Ah, no wonder she's so good at riding."

"Horses." I had to add. Okay, I tried my hard to look calm but inside I was totally freaking out.

"Of course horses. What else would you be riding, silly?" Josie said with an amused laugh.

Your fingers... almost. Oh, my filthy mind. What had she done to me?! Since ‘the club debacle’ I can’t control my mind anymore. That perverted jerk corrupted my squeaky clean mind! I used to not think about sex or even dream about doing it with anyone. And now, I'm thinking about soft and warm fingers... 

Fingers! For god’s sake.

Her fingers and how it felt against my... oh God! I was even thinking about it in front of my dad!

"I bet you've ridden a lot of horses, huh?" She smirked, her eyes glistening with malice as if she could read my mind.

I gave her a glare. "Yes, in fact, I've ridden all kinds of horses... in all shapes and sizes, Josie." I said in a teasing tone to cover up my embarrassment. Her smirk slowly disappeared, she swallowed. I smiled as I saw her tense up. Yeah, imagine it... Imagine what you can't have.

I faced daddy who was looking cluelessly at us and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, daddy." Then I looked back at Josie.

"Good night, Jo." I said sweetly, subtly biting my bottom lip. She just looked back at me with a stiff expression. "Have a sweet, sweet dream." I winked at her before turning around and heading to my room.

I give up. God I give up! I've only spent a day with her and I'm already turning in to something I don't even know. I slumped down on my bed. I feel like she could have me with a snap of her fingers and I'd be opening my legs and letting her inside me. She made me feel things I've never felt before and she made me want to do things I never ever want to do before. I should really stay away from her. She wasn't good for me. She just wanted to get in my pants and I wouldn't let her. I better start wearing chastity belt around her because that's the only way I could keep her out. On the other hand, I could just leave the mansion and go back to New York. Yeah, I think the second option would be better.

* * * * * * * * * * *

My plan on torturing her was backfiring on me. I was the one being tortured here. I can’t sleep because what happened last night’s still in my mind. I almost wet my pants while she was bouncing up and down my fingers. I had to sleep with metaphorical blue balls last night because I couldn't get it off my mind. 

I would've fucked her right there if she hadn't stopped me. This was bad. I wasn't supposed to be doing that. I wasn't supposed to be dry humping Klea’s sister and I definitely shouldn't fuck her... even if she's a teasing little witch. I envy the men who got to hold her, touch every inch of her skin, and kiss her intimate parts. I felt a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach at the thought of it.

What was I doing, teasing myself with something I couldn't have...

Why does she have to be Klea’s sister?

"Good morning, Josie." Klaus greeted when I passed in the veranda. He was sitting on the table with a guy I've never seen before.

"Good morning." I approached them. 

"I'd like you to meet Landon, Hope’s childhood friend." He said. The guy stood up and offered his hand to me for a handshake. I looked at him for a moment. Everything about him screams preppy. He had a perfectly curled black hair and was immaculately dressed with blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. I hated those boring preppy guys who thinks they're better than everyone.

"Nice to meet you, Josie." He said, waiting for me to take his hand.

"Likewise." And I shook it. I couldn't help but look at him as a rival. He was Hope’s childhood friend, he grew up with her, he knew more about her than I ever will. Why does it even matter?

"Josie, is my daughter’s friend and she'd be staying here for a week." Klaus said before he looked at me. "You sit here and have your breakfast, child."

I sat on Klaus’ right side, across Landon. I gazed at him, measuring him calmly. He looked at me and gave me what I thought was a flirty smile. I smiled back at him but inside, deep inside, I was screaming ASSHOLE! I haven't even spoken more than two words to him but I hated him instantly. Maybe it was the way he carried himself... he looked pretentious, so haughty and boring.

"I heard the news about your daughter. Congratulations on her new position in the company." Landon said.

"Ah yes, Klea. We're happy to have her in the company..." Klaus said with a smile.

While the three of us are talking, I found out he graduated with a law degree in England and recently passed his bar exam there. I felt small compared to him. I didn't like it. I had never felt small, never. I feel like I didn’t accomplish enough in my life compared to him. He made me feel like a parasite feeding off my father's wealthy status. He was the kind of person fathers would want their daughters to marry. I'm sure Klaus would prefer him to date his daughter than me... Wait a minute, what do I care? Who the fuck cares if Klaus wanted Landon for Hope?

"Anyway, where's Ho-" Landon stopped mid-sentence when he heard Hope.

"Daddy! Daaaaddy!" Hope was screaming like a banshee from inside the house.

"Speaking of my princess. So early in the morning." Klaus lazily rolled his eyes as if he was already used to it. "I'm at the veranda, sweetheart!" He shouted.

"She never changed." Landon chuckled, shaking his head.

We watched as she came storming out pulling a luggage trolley. "Daddy, I already talked to Jade last night and I'm going back to-" She paused when she saw the asshole. "L-landon?"

"Angel..." Landon smiled and stand.

She dropped her trolley and ran straight to Landon flunging her arms around his neck. "Lan, oh god! I missed you..." She hugged him hard, crushing her breasts against his chest .She was VERY gifted in that department. An unexpected feeling of annoyance struck me seeing those lovely pair pressed against someone else.

"I missed you too, angel." He said, not letting go of the hug.

How romantic. I sarcastically thought, trying to not roll my eyes. Why didn’t I get that warm welcome yesterday?

"What were you saying Hope?" Klaus asked. They parted a little when Klaus spoke. She looked at her dad dumbfounded.

"N-nothing... I just wanna say good morning." She smiled sweetly before returning her attention to the asshole. "I'm so happy to see you again! When did you arrived?"

"Yesterday. I gave myself a full day to recover from my jet lag so I could spend the whole day with you." He said and he eyed her from head to toe. "God, you've grown into a beautiful woman."

"Oh, Landon!" She hugged him again. I clenched my fists to control my irritation.

"You two have plenty of time to catch up later. Let’s eat first." Klaus said. Hope sat next to Landon. She glanced at me, noticing my stares and I gave her a twisted smile, trying to remind her of what happened yesterday. She quickly looked away, her cheeks flushing.

While we’re eating, the two of them are talking about their childhood memories. They were reminiscing about the past, the things they did when they were younger. I felt an unexplainable pang while listening to them.

"Do you still remember when we were kids, we often used to go to the falls." Landon said laughing.

"Oh, yeah... you still remember..." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him.

"Of course, I can never forget that." The asshole said, smiling like an idiot.

"Why don't we go there today? We could have a picnic and go for a swim just like we used to." Hope said.

My preppy rival agreed. "Great, I’ll just get some things after we eat and then I'll pick you up later."

"Okay." She answered sweetly.

"I'll go with you guys." I said in a casual tone. Hope’s smile vanished.

She looked at me annoyed before facing Klaus. "Dad, you’re going to play golf today right? Why don't you just take Josie with you?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I said with a mocking smile and Hope’s face instantly paled she saw it. She already knew what was coming. "So that I can show him the-”

"On second thought, I think you should come with us." She nervously chuckled. "I didn’t show it to you yesterday. You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will." I said with a smile of triumph plastered on my face before taking a sip of my orange juice.

“Show me what?" Klaus’ brows furrowed and Hope was back on panic mode. I took a while to answer for suspense and just because I loved seeing that look on Hope’s pretty face.

"My golfing skills." Hope leaned back to her chair and breathed a sigh of relief when I finally did answer. It was a power play to rattle her cage. I wanted her to know that I had full control of her.


	7. Are those Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Behave like a civilized human being." I firmly told her when I saw Landon’s car coming. I was so pissed off right now I couldn't even look at her, I knew she'd just annoy me even more with that smug look of satisfaction on her face. She had ruined my day and it hadn't even started yet. It should just be Landon and I. We hadn't seen each other for years, this was supposed to be our moment together! Why did she have to ruin it?

She chuckled. "That's funny coming from a girl who pole danced like a common stripper."

I threw her a glare over my shoulder and she broke out in laughter. She sure knew how to annoy me. Finally, Landon’s car pulled up in front of us. He got out of his car and saw  
him looking all handsome. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me and smiled.

Oh, Landon... I stared at him dreamily. He was like a prince charming rescuing me from the horribly sexy villain standing next to me. Did I say sexy? No, no, no! I meant annoying.

"Hey." He flashed his pearly white teeth, which made me smile back. He was even more handsome than the last time I saw him years ago and like always, he astounded me.

"Hey!" I said with a wide smile.

"Let's go?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Sure." I hooked my arms on his right arm and hugged it as if it was my own teddy bear. Then I felt a hard shove from my back that I almost lost balance. I turned around and I threw a glare. I knew it! She was so going to ruin our date!

"What?" I scowled.

"Carry your own freaking bag! Nobody's going to do it for you." She said, dropping my bag on the floor. I totally forgot it, I put it down earlier because it’s freaking heavy. But geez, she didn't have to be an asshole. We looked at each other for a minute. She looked at me like I had done something horribly wrong.

"I'll carry it." Landon said, his voice quickly broke our gaze. He picked up my bag.

"Thank you, Lan." I smiled at him. I could see her from my peripheral vision giving me a hard glare. Then she walked passed us and went straight to the car.

"What's her problem?" Landon asked when it’s just the two of us.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't mind her. She’s probably fighting her demonic side and it must be winning. She probably forgot to take her meds this morning." 

Landon chuckled.

I hadn't gone here for a long time. The falls was as beautiful as I remembered. The pool where the falls drop was crystal clear you could see the rocks in the bottom of it. This was were Landon and I used to have our little dates, our favorite place.

It’s almost perfect. If not for Josie being here with us. 

We set up a picnic under the shade of a tree next to the water. She didn’t even helped. She just leaned on the tree with her arms crossed, looking all high and mighty, while she watches us.

Landon brought a picnic basket full of goodies.

"There’s something I want to give you. I hope you’ll like it." He reached for something in the basket. Oh my god! Is it a ring? Is he going to finally propose to me? Oh em gee! This is it!

"You’re the first person that came to my mind when I saw." It was a long box with a Tiffany & Co logo. Okay, it wasn't a ring but it was still better than nothing. I smile to hide my disappointment. He handed it to me and I opened it. It was a gold necklace with an H pendant.

"It's so beautiful. Can you put it on me?" I said sweetly. He nodded, taking the necklace from me. I turned around and he wrapped it around me and clipped it together. I turned around to face him and he smiled that beautiful smile.

"It looks perfect on you, princess." He said. My heart melts every time he calls me princess. We used to play princess and prince together when we were little. Since the he always called me princess. I was glad he never forgot about it.

"Thank you, Lan!" I threw my arms around his neck and I felt his wrapping around my waist. It was quickly broken when Josie came shoving between us. She sat in the spot between us. I threw her a spiteful look and she just winked at me. She so ruined the moment! I want to pull her towards the pool and drown her.

"Aren’t we go to eat?" She asked. 

"Do you still remember when we used to play hide and seek. You would often climb trees so that I can’t find you." Landon said while smiling softly.

"That’s why I always do it, because I know you can’t climb." I teasingly said. I still remember those times.

"You're just so darn good at climbing trees." Landon said.

"You know what else Hope is good at?" Josie intervenes.

"What?"

"Dancing." Josie grinned. There she was again, ready to attack. "Did you know Hope is really great at dancing?"

"Actually, no." Landon said, smiling. Then he looked at me. "How come you didn't tell me you dance?"

"You should've seen her when she-" I shoved a sandwich in Josie’s big potty mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Taste this, it’s delicious right?" I faked a big smile. She smiled back while chewing her food and nodding her head. Why was she doing this to me? Why was she making my life hell?

"Come on Lan, let's go for a swim." I invited him. I wanted some alone time with him, away from this jerk. I was already wearing a two piece swimsuit under my clothes so I just had to take off my shirt.

Before I can stand, Josie grabbed my wrist.

"You just ate." She said.

"So?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You can't swim after you eat, you'll throw up." 

Landon’s phone suddenly ring. "Let me just get this call." He stood up and answered his phone. Landon walked around, probably looking for a good signal. I’m left alone with this jerk.

My eyes narrowed at her and she gave me that stupid smug smile. She takes pleasure in annoying me every chance she gets.

"Are those real?" She asked, staring at my chest.

My eyes widened at her question. I was only wearing a tiny pink strapless bikini top so I quickly covered my breasts with my arms. 

"Pervert!" I shouted. "O-of course they're real!" I didn't even know why I felt the need to answer that stupid question.

She laughed loudly. "I've wanted to ask you that question for a long time."

"You’re really something, Josette Saltzman. Why can't you be a proper human-being like Landon!"

"You know what they say, gentlemen are just patient wolves. I bet he wouldn't be so gentle when he bangs your pretty little cunt." She said, nonchalantly.

I winced at her explicit language. My cheeks burned red, I didn't know if it was because I was embarrassed, angry or both. This woman was just unbelievable.

"Don’t compare Landon to you! He’s not like you!"

"Of course not! I fuck better than he does. Why don't you ask your friends?" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes before standing. I didn't want to waste my breath anymore, it was impossible to win with Josie. She was a selfish, shameless jerk. She’s really pissing me off. But the last sentence she said, pissed me off the most. 

I can’t comprehend the idea that she already tasted my friends! I didn't know why but I hated the idea of that. I dipped in the water to cool my head off.  
I  
swam a little until I felt something in my bikini top. I swear I felt it move. I stopped.  
"Josie..." I called out her name in a shaky voice. I could see her sitting under the tree, looking at me. 

"JOSETTE!" This time I screamed. The first thing that came in my mind was water snake but I didn't have the guts to find out myself.

"What?" 

"JOSIIIEEE!" I totally freaked out when I felt it move again. She removed her tank top and dive. 

"What the fuck is your problem now?"

"T-t-there's something inside my..." I pointed at my bikini top. "Get it out! Please, get it out!"

She smiled. "Ah, now you need me."

"Josie please! Get it out!" I shrieked.

"Say you need me." She said with an arrogant smile. "Say, ’Josie I need you'. Come on, say it, Hope."

I tightly shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "J-jo, I need you."

She pt her hand inside my bikini top. I could feel her hand on my bare breast. She moved her hand as if to examine what’s wrong. The warmth of her hand felt so good against my breast I had to bite my lower lip.

"It's just a fish." She said when she got it out. She held it by the tail and showed it to me. I could feel my cheeks burning again. How could I be so stupid? I didn’t even think that it can just be a fish. 

"They really are real." She said, smirking. I didn’t understand what she said, but then realization hits me when I remember our conversation. I swear, my cheeks were already the deepest red. She was talking about my breasts!

I splashed her with water. "Pervert!"

She laughed loudly. I saw Landon walking towards us from the tree. I quickly got out of the water and went to him. I didn’t definitely enjoy this day. Josie was like a brick wall between me and Landon.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Landon’s car stopped in front of the estate. It’s already noon when we got back. 

He was driving the car and Hope was sitting on the passenger's seat next to him. I felt a sense of... envy. Landon got to watch Hope grow up, he saw her cry the time she fell off the tree, he chased her around the playground, he got see her painfully embarrassing moments, and her innocent smiles, he got to hear her careless laughs and he got to watch her grow up in to the woman she is now. He knew so much about her than I ever would.

"Goodnight." I heard Landon said.

"Goodnight." Hope smiled at him. They hugged again. I didn't want to see it so I got out of the car and went inside the house. 

I immediately went upstairs to my room. I stood in front of my door and right as I was about to turn the knob, I heard Hope’s banshee voice screaming at me. I turned my head and there she was angrily stomping her feet towards me.

"Hey!" She stopped in front of me and jabbed her pointing finger on my chest. "When will you stop pestering me? I danced at the club because I want to do it, and you should not be meddling with it because it’s my freaking life! and now you have my video, what more do you want?!” 

I sighed before turning back to the door and twisting the knob. I wasn't in the fucking mood to argue with this brat. More than anything, I just wanted a nice bath and some peace and quiet with no ear damage.

"I said I won’t send the video to Klea or Klaus." I said in an undertone as I walked inside my room. "I never said I wouldn't show it to them."

"Fuck you!" She marched angrily inside my room. 

Jesus Christ! Why did she have to follow me inside my room? I almost fucked her on top of her horse outside and God knows what could happen in here!

"I'm tired, Hope." I yawned. "Get out of my room."

"Hey, in case you’ve forgotten, this is my house too!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me with quivering fury.

"Fine." I closed the door. "Feel free to stay as long as you like."

I could see the way she tensed up the moment the door closed. Her expression changed from anger to a baffled frown. Damn it! What was I getting myself into?

"Y-you've had your fun, Josie." Her voice was evidently softer this time. "Now, delete the video."

"We already talked about it, Hope. Five more days." I said in a casual tone to cover up how affected I was by her presence. "I'm going to take a shower. Goodnight."

"Nobody dismisses me like-" She stopped mid-sentence when I lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it, then unclasped my bra and dropped it. Her eyes raked my body from my face, to my eyes, my chest, and my toned stomach. Just watching her staring at me like that made me feel hot. The tension between us was strong, I knew the slightest intimacy would set us both in an explosion of uncontrollable lust. It felt like a ticking time bomb waiting to happen.

I reached for the button on my pants and popped it free, slowly sliding it down along with my thong. Her breath hitched beautifully and I couldn't help but think of all the ways I could make the sound fall from her lips again.

"Enjoying the view?" I said coolly. She was already red, her forehead glistening with sweat as she looked at my bare butt with wide eyes. Her eyes went back on my face and she stood up straight with her head held high, faking confidence.

"I hate you!"

I walked closer to her until we were only inches from each other. She just stood there stiffly but I could hear her breath heaving up and down, I felt like I could even hear a faint heartbeat. I lifted my hand and gently touched her face. 

"Hate is an exciting emotion, Hope. Really exciting." I tucked her hair behind her ear, running a finger along her jawline and cupping her chin. "I hate you too. In fact, I hate you so much I want to fuck the shit out of you." I said in a low, intense voice.

As if she could read the lust in my eyes, she glared at me with growing panic in her eyes. She immediately walked back and walked out of my room almost running.

The reaction on her face was priceless. I wanted to laugh but couldn't. Not with this painful temptation I tried so hard to stop from happening. I quickly went to the bathroom, blasted the cold water from the shower, and stepped in, feeling immediate, blessed relief.

Damn that stubborn brat! Damn her!


	8. I'm a Pervert

I couldn't believe I saw her naked!

Oh my god, her butt, its so round and I wonder if It will feel soft in my hands, Shit!

Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? I couldn't stop thinking about the way she slowly undressed in front of me, her beautiful naked body, the way her already dark eyes darkened even more when she told me 'she wanted to fuck the shit out of me'. That was the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life. It scared me how I got turned on by her filthy language. She made dirty words sound so sexy.

Dear Lord, I'm a pervert.

"Um, hello? Earth to Hope!" I snapped back from my thoughts when I heard Vera calling me. I almost forgot I was video chatting with my friends.

"Huh?"

"I said I thought you were going back here in New York today." Vera said.

"We waited for you. What happened?" Jade questioned. 

"Landon is back." I said.

"What?" I could see Annes eyes widened. "Oh my god! Finally!"

"Then why dont you look happy? You should jump in joy right?" Vera noticed.

"Because Josie's also here! She wont stop bothering me. She's ruining everything." I pouted like a little girl.

"What? Josie? As in Josette Olivia Saltzman?" Jade brought her face closer to the screen.

"Yes! That bitch!"

"Oh my god! What is she doing there?" Anne asked.

"She's here to ruin my life apparently! She knew I was the one who pulled that prank on her at the club." I bit my bottom lip.

"Then, what's the problem if she knew?" Vera said.

"Well, umm, remember the party we went to? She took a video of me pole dancing while I was drunk. She's blackmailing me that she will show it to Klea and dad. 

They thought of ways of helping me get rid of Josie like putting rat poison in her drink, hiring a hitman to shoot her, and bathtub electrocution.

"Good morning." I opened my eyes and saw Josie sitting on the pink rocking chair next to the bed and staring at me.

I furrowed my brows, still disoriented. Was I still dreaming? Oh my god! Was it one of those erotic dreams again? 

"Hey..." I smiled at her. It's okay to indulge in a dream once in a while. After all, this was just a dream.

"Hey princess..." She smiled a dirty smile.

"You probably really liked what you saw last night, huh? Did you dream of me?"

Holy mother of all! This wasn't a dream! I quickly sat up against the headboard, pulling my sheets up to my chest. Why did she had to attack so early in the morning? I was so not a morning person! Play it cool, Hope.

"Y-yeah, like I'd dream about your sagged butt cheeks!"

"Sagged?" Her smile disappeared and she looked at me with one brow arched.

Hah! I guess I won this round.

"It's a pity, you know? I thought you'd be more- I don't know, sexy down there?" And then I burst into laughter.

Seeing her lose her arrogant composure gave me confidence. 

"Nah, maybe you just got too used to fucking your boring horses." She retorded. "That you didnt know what a gorgeous body looked like, and how this gorgeous body fucked your friends but not you."

"What the-" I took a pillow and threw it at her.

She catches it and her smirk reappeared. I shouldn't really be arguing with her anymore. The only winning move with her was to not play at all. That woman was naturally an asshole that she was probably even conceived through backdoor action.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a glare. "What are you doing here? Its still so early and yet youre already pissing me off!"

"Your dad asked me to wake you up. Youll guide me while I visit your farm." She said.

"Over my dead body!" I lay again and covered my face with my blanket. I thought that by doing that she would leave me alone but no, not Josette Saltzman.

"Aaahhh!" She carried me like a sack of potato towards the bathroom. I tried wiggling to no avail. Damn, she was so strong. She dropped me in my tub and without a warning turned on the shower.

"Fuck you Josette!" I screamed when I felt the cold water on my body.

"Take a bath already; you have 30 minutes, Hope. If you're not done within that time, Ill carry you outside your room and toss you downstairs. I dont care if you're naked or not." She said before closing the bathroom door.

Really? She had got to be kidding me? 30 minutes? The shower alone takes me half an hour, then I have to do my makeup, fix my hair, and pick something to wear! Why was this happening to me?

Hell, I so totally didn't deserve this! I wouldn't even wish this on my worst enemy.

I rushed. Okay, I admit. I was a bit scared of her threat. That asshole is capable of anything! I quickly put on my clothes and brushed my hair a little. When I came downstairs I saw Dad and Josie talking with each other.

Dad looked at his wristwatch when he saw me. "Wow, less than 30 minutes. I'm amazed." He said before turning his eyes on Josie. "How did you do that?"

I sent a disbelieving look to the both of them. I so couldn't believe this! Even my own dad! Ugh!

"I just talked to her nicely Klaus." She said with a smug smile.

"I think you’re exactly what Hope needs." Dad said.

Oh hell no! I didn't need her. Not at all. After a few more days, shell return to wherever hell hole shes been living in. Ill host a party when that miracle finally happens.

"The only thing I need is for her to stay out of my life." I couldn't help but say.

"Hope!" Dad said.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Josie said teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just chuckled and shook her head. "Anyway, Klaus, Klea mentioned that Hope is looking for a job in New York?."  
What is this jerk up to now?

"Yes, but I don't want her to work at her sisters company. Shell just annoy the life out of her sister."

"She can work at our company. Youre welcome in our company if youd like. Wouldn't that be fun, Hope. You and I, working together?"

No, totally not! That would be like suicide for me. I would rather work here in our farm than to be with her. Its not even three days since she came here and she managed to make my life a living mud pie. What more if shell become my boss. I imagine it would be like working for Hitler. 

"I'd rather stay here."

"You know, that's a good idea." Dad said before looking at me. "Dont you want live independently in New York for a long time now? I've been telling you this, if you want to live on your own you cant depend on me."

"I changed my mind. I would rather stay here." I said.

Josie shrugged. "It's your call. But when the time comes that you decided to join our company, I'd instantly hire you."

Not. Going. To. Happen.

She grabbed me by the arm in front of my own father. The nerve of this woman! "Let's go? Bye Klaus."

"Go ahead. I have so much to do and I cant come with you." Dad said.

She pulled me roughly towards the door. I shook her hands from me. "Stop it!" I squinted my eyes at her. "I can walk on my own."

"Then walk." She said and so I did. We stopped in front of my dad's pickup truck. Dad gave her his keys for her to drive.

I just couldn't believe my dad. Hell trust this woman to look after me! Doesn't he know that this woman forced me to follow her every order because she blackmailed me, and that this woman had felt me up and this woman 'hated me so much she wanted to fuck the shit out of me'? Doesn't he know that this woman had corrupted his beautiful, innocent, kind-hearted daughter?

I climbed in the passenger's seat and let out a huff of annoyance. When will my misery end?

She started the car. Were not even far from the house when we saw Landon's car on the rear view mirror.

"Oh my god! Stop the car!" I squealed.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's Landon!' I said.

She looked at the rear view mirror with furrowed brows. She didn't stop the car. She just kept going.

I hit her on the arm."Why didnt you stopped the car? I so hate you! "

She scowled at me. "Don't you ever fucking shut up? Youll see each other next time."

"Ugh! Don't ever talk to me!" I angrily crossed my arms over my chest and slumped in defeat. I was officially peeved.

She turned the radio on and it was like the universe had played a joke on me, the music I danced to when I danced at the club played.

_One mile to every inch_   
_Of your skin like porcelain_   
_One pair of candy lips and_   
_Your bubblegum tongue_

I opened the window, stuck my head out and let out a long, angry scream. "Arrgghhhhh!!!"

I lean back to my seat afterwards. 

She looked at me and grinned. "I love this song."

_And if you want love_   
_We'll make it_   
_Swim in a deep sea_   
_of blankets_   
_Take all your big plans_   
_and break em_   
_This is bound to be awhile_   
_Your body's a wonderland..._

"Good Morning Ms. Hope." An employee greeted me the moment I stepped out of the. The festival spirit was everywhere with decorations on the street and colorful, loud music. 

"Morning." I lazily said. Im not in a good mood this morning. 

When she got out of the car, everyone looked at Josie as if she was some kind of a goddess. And boy, was she loving all the attention. She smiled and waved at them like a celebrity; the boys fixed their hairs as if its messy and the girls blush.

"She's beautiful." a girl whispered while looking at Josie , but it was loud enough for me to hear it. These girls! Is this the first time they saw a gorgeous woman? I mean, i've been here all my life.

"Yeah, and she's hot." I heard another girl said.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but butt in. "Yeah, she's both those things, but do you know how much virus she might be carrying?" I yelped when I felt a stinging pain on my ass.

She pinched my butt! The asshole just pinched my butt!!!

The two girls looked at each other and silently retreated.

"Why'd you do that?" I snapped at her.

"That's what you get for being a bad girl." Her lips twitched.

"Aww... did I hurt your ego? I'm sowwy..." I said in a baby voice as I bat my lashes.


	9. The Cliche of Jealousy

"I'm sowwy." She said in a mocking childish voice. "It's not my fault you might be a virus vessel with all the fucking you've done."

Damn this brat! No woman I've had sex with had ever told me that I might have AIDS! 

My lips lifted in a sneer and I placed my lips at the shell of her ear. "You just want me to show what I'm made of, don't you?" 

She inhaled sharply and stepped back. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at me and her face was turning red. And that's what you do when you want to shut that damn brat up. You say something nasty and she'd fluster like a virgin. 

But Hope was far from being one. It's really funny how words like that shocked her. She wasn't a conservative person. She was always clad in a body hugging, cleavage showing, leg revealing things I don't even classify as clothing. Not that I'm against that kind of clothing, its just that when I see Hope wearing it, it just rubbed me wrong.

"I've already told you this before, you little brat, and I will tell this to you again. You do not want to see my bad side."

Her expression changed. She crossed her arms and cocked a brow "You mean this is your good side?!" She hissed at me.

"Oh, princess..." One corner of my lips lifted in a half smile. Putting my hands on her hip, I pulled her body against mine. I lower my head until our face is just an inch apart. So close I could already feel her warm, sweet breath. Her eyes fluttered. "You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut or..." I looked at her lips. "do you want me to teach you how?"

She tried to push me away but I only pulled her closer. "Stop it" She muttered. Annoying her was very amusing, seeing as it only took a little to rile her up. "Get your hand off me!" She pulled away harder and tripped over a jagged stone behind her, stumbling to her knees and next thing I knew her face came slamming right on my clothed center. 

BULLS EYE!

I grunted a cuss under my breath as I felt the pain. "Fucking he-"

Slowly, she lifted her face to look at me. Her eyes widened in shock when she met my gaze and gasped. She stand immediately, rubbing her crimson red cheek. 

I, on the other hand, was still in great pain. Instictively, I brought my hands to my center, I can feel it heating in my hand because of great pressure.

"Hope!" I screamed in agony as I felt the pain.

"Serves you right." She said as she glanced at me with a satisfied look on her face. Fuckin evil little brat!

"Ms, what happened to you?" One of the two girls who approached me asked. 

"Karma." Hope kindly answered for me. 

The girls helped me get on my feet because I'm still in pain. They guided me to sit in a long bamboo bench. Hope just watched us with arms crossed, probably enjoying my agony.

"Are you all right, Ms?" One of the girls asked.  
I looked at the girls. They were probably the same age as Hope.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said, discreetly trying not to look like I was holding my center in pain. "Thanks...?"

"Lea." The girl answer.

"And you?" I looked at the other woman.

"Helen." She said, smiling.

"I can manage her." Hope said in a cold tone. Her eyebrow raised, "You can go now." She said, dismissing them like a queen.

The two girls only nodded then left.

"You can't flirt with the women here. The women here aren't like the women you play with in New York." She said.

"I wasn't flirting." Thank God, the pain was already subsiding to a dull ache. "I was just thanking them for helping me out after you slammed your fucking face on my vagina."

"It's your fault! And you totally deserve it."

"Now I know why you hated me so much, you brat."  
She cocked her brow in question.  
"You still can't get over the fact that I didn't flirt back with you." I grinned.

"What the hell are you saying?" She rolled her eyes.

"You flirted with me at Klea's party, after she got her company." I said . "You were all over me. Sorry, you're just not my type, Hope! I have standards."

She really did flirt with me at the party. She was the biggest flirt because she knew everyone wanted her. Hope always wants to be the center of attention, she wanted everybody to notice her and she wanted both men and women drooling at her feet. Even Penelope, Alyssa and Sabrina's boy toys, and even them were drawn to her. She had that kind of charm that attracted people like moths to flame. 

She tried to win my attention but I didn't give her any and I think that was what made her angry. That very same night, I slept with her friend, Anne. I ignored her not because I didn't want her. Who would not want to fuck a woman with a beautiful face and a banging body? But we all had this unspoken rule: Thou shalt not fuck your friend's sister, or girlfriend.

It would be useless flirting with her if I couldn't fuck her. Why would I fuckin want to tease myself with something I couldn't have? So I never bothered with Hope.

"Huh, the nerve. You're not my type too!" She brought her hands to her hips, her face turning back to crimson red. "I was so not flirting with you. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Right." I snickered. I lowered my gaze to her body. My brows furrowed when I saw her bloody, scraped knees. I pulled her hand towards me and she ended up seated in my lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to squirm free.

"You skinned your knee." I said, touching it.

"Ow!" She hit my arm.

"Hope." We both looked in the direction where we heard a voice the voice of Landon. Hope quickly got up from my lap and limply walked to Landon. I rolled my eyes. What a fucking drama queen. She doesn't have a problem walking earlier.

"Landon, look I scraped my knee!" She pouted like the fake little brat she was.

* * * * * * * * * * 

I watched as Landon cleaned my scraped knee with alcohol. My prince charming...

"Better?" He looked up at me after he' finished in putting a band aid in my scraped knee 

"So much better." I smiled. Suddenly, I remembered Josie. Where is that jerk? 

I looked around, my eyes stopped on Josie. She was with a group of girls. I raised an eyebrow. What's wrong with these women, is this the first time they saw a woman, and they're not even lesbians!

She was like a magnet attracting every person. Why does she never treat me like she treats other girls. From the day we first met she had always treated me like I was a burden in her life and she always made me feel like she doesn't like me. Was I really that unattractive to her? 

You're not my type. I have standards.

I can't forget what she said earlier. Okay, I really did flirt with her at Klea's party. That was like three years ago. I was so young. I really did like her but she ignored me. And what's worse was that she slept with Anne, and then with Vera and finally with Jade. I didn't really want to sleep with her but it did made me feel like I was the ugliest girl ever. She ignored my flirting and she slept with all my friends? It didn't make sense to me. Am I really that unattractive to her?

Josie seemed to be enjoying herself with the company of her giggling 'fangirls'. She glanced at me, she gave me a harsh glare as if I did something wrong but quickly looked away.

She must be having alot of fun with her group of girls right now. I sighed, feeling antsy. Why do I even need to worry about that? I should enjoy this time alone with Lan. This was the first time I had Landon all to myself.

"Hope?"

I shook my head and turned to look at Landon.

"Hmm?"

Landon grinned. "What are you thinking about, huh?."

"N-nothing." I let out another sigh.

"Am I boring you?" He chuckled.

"No!" I quickly answered. "Maybe I'm just tired from touring Josie."

He nodded his head. "Josie, what is she to you?"

I looked at him with a stunned expression for a few seconds. Why was Landon asking me about that witch? 

"Well, um, she's my sister's friend." I finally answered.

"There's nothing going on between you two?"

"What?! NO!" I said exaggeratedly. I lowered my gaze.

"So, you're still single?"

"And ready to mingle." I joked.

He laughed. We fell in to silence when his laughter died. "We never broke up. That means I'm still your boyfriend." He said, smiling. I didn't know if he was joking or not.

We never really did officially broke up that was the reason why I was holding on to him. He left for England and promised me he'd come back for me.

"I'm sorry we kind of drifted apart when I went to England." He said. "Life was hard there."

"I understand. After all, it was just a silly puppy love." I said.

"What if I court you again?" He asked.

My eyes widened. Oh my god! Was he serious? I looked at him straight in the eye. "I waited for you, Lan..."

"Really?" There was an amusement in his voice.  
I smiled and nodded my head.

"You think maybe we could give it another shot?"

"We'll see." I said with a knowing smile. Of course, I need play the hard to get game. I couldn't just give in to him. I didn't want him to think that I was easy.  
He lifted his fingers to my chin, lifting my face to meet his eyes. He moved his face closer to mine until our face was almost touching. 

"Yeah, we will."

A loud cough drew our attention. We looked at the direction of Josie. Well, well, well. If it isn't the chick magnet.

"You two are having so much fun, huh?" She said with a slight sarcastic tone.

I raised my chin up and cocked a brow. "You bet! But I think you're having more fun with your group of fangirls."

I could see her clenching her jaw before she spoke again. "It's time to eat. You can continue whatever you're doing later ." She said with a stoic voice before turning around. We followed her.

"Is she always that grumpy?" Landon asked while we're walking back to the farm. 

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it's her hobby."

Landon and I both laughed. We headed back to the festival and there food tables have been set up. Everyone was having alot of fun. Children are playing, some people are singing, and dancing. 

I grabbed a plate and got something to eat, Landon went and got food too. Landon's a little far from me when Josie approached me. She's also getting food from the table beside me.

"Why can't you act like the girls here? You grew up here right? Then why are you so different from them?" She said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. "What do you wnat me to say?"

"The girls here are demure, and kind, and they know when to keep their mouth and legs shut. She said "But you... you throw yourself to any man like a cheap slag who needs a good fuck."

I clenched my fists in anger. "You asshole!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "You don't have the right to say that! You don't know anything about me! Have fun with your demure, boring girls!"

I marched back to my seat, totally pissed off. I crossed my arms to my chest and pursed my lips. I just lost my appetite. Landon sat beside me.

"Why the long face?" Landon asked.  
I shrugged my shoulder. 

"Nothing."

I looked at the table across from where we were seating. Josie was seating there with her group of demure sluts. She looked at me and smiled before raising a glass of juice at me as if to annoy me. I frowned even more.

I hope you choke to death, asshole!

When its already dark I decided that I want to go home. I wasn't having fun anymore. Josie was drinking with the women. She seemed to be getting along with everyone. If they only knew how much of a devil she was. She was a predetor, ready to strike and the women were her prey.

"Hey, drive me home." I told her when I approached her. I crossed my arms.

"Why don't you tell your Landon to drive you home? Besides he's with you all day isn't he?" She grimaced.

"Fine! Have fun, witch." I said. Leaving her here just doesn't sit well with me but if she doesn't want to go home then fine. She can do what the fuck she wants!

Landon drove me home. His car stopped in front of our house.

"Hey, you've been brooding since we left the farm." Landon inquired. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I'm just tired."

He nodded his head. "Well, good night." 

"Good night." I said.

He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Have a sweet dream."

His gesture lifted my mood up. I went inside the house smiling. Dad was already home, i saw him in the living room. 

"Hi, dad." I hugged daddy.

"Hey." He kisssed me on the forehead. "Where's Josie?"

"She wants to be alone at the farm." I said. "She's drinking with the girls. I asked Landon to drive me home."

Dad chuckled. "She seems to be having alot of fun. Its a good thing she can be well acquinted with the people in the farm."

After chatting with Dad for a few minutes, I said goodnight and went to my room upstairs. But I kept checking out the window for any sign of Josie. One hour had passed and she still hasn't come home. Two hours...

I saw my dad's car stopped in front of the house. But Josie wasn't the one who's driving it, it was one of the girls she was drinking with. She helped Josie to come out of the passenger's seat. She was limp, probably passed out drunk. I went out of my room and I heard what dad and the woman was talking about. 

"She had too much drinks, sir Klaus." The woman said, laughing.

"It seems like it." Dad said, also laughing. "She's not accustomed to our own mix, she's from New York."

They guided Josie upstairs, to her room. I was secretly watching the whole time and an idea popped into my mind. 

She was passed out drunk. She's unconscious. I can get the phone from her where she hides my video. She wouldn't have anything to hold against me anymore. 

I would be free!


	10. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, this chapter can be triggering for some people.
> 
> Warning: non-consensual removal of clothes

I waited for everyone to sleep before i enacted my plan. 

Dad was already in his room. I stood in front of Josie's door, slowly I turned the knob and thank God it wasn't locked. 

It's dark inside the room but luckily there's a fragment of light coming from the moon. I felt like a ninja, quietly sneaking to her room. I approached her slowly, careful not to make any sound. She was lying on her stomach, unconcious. I never knew how charming she could be when she sleeps. I blushed as I wondered how her pouty lips would taste like.

Snap out of it, Hope! 

I didn't go in here to watch her sleep. I looked around the dark room and thought. If I were Josie where would I put my phone? I turned my gaze on her again and my eyes fixed itself on her pants. She had a really nice ass.

Stop it, perverted mind.

Okay, I need to focus. I needed to find her phone. My heart races as I lightly touched her back pockets for the phone but I can't find anything. Well, except her butt. 

I moved on to her side pocket and finally felt something hard and square. I was 99.9 percent sure it was her phone. Now, I just need to get it out of her pocket without waking her up. I prayed to all Gods that she was drunk enough not to wake up.

My hand carefully went inside her pocket and I almost forgot how to breathe when she moved a little.

Please, don't wake up. Please, don't wake up. Please. Please.

Thank God, she didn't wake up. I tried to steady my nerves by taking deep breaths. Okay, here it goes. 

Slowly, I put my hand inside her pocket until I can touch her phone. I slowly took it out of her pocket. I can almost get it but she suddenly stirred, She probably felt it. It's now or never! I quickly pulled it out of her pocket before I get caught. Josie shot her head up.

I quickly dropped to the floor and crawled under the little space beneath her. From where I am I can feel her move from her bed to switch on her bedside lamp. My heart dropped into my gut. This was like a scene straight out of a suspense flick. 

I let out a scream when I felt something gripped my ankles, dragging me from under the bed. Noooo! I tried to kick her and held on to the matress but it was absolutely useless. And I think I broke a nail! She was definitely stronger than me.

"Let me go!" I shouted while I'm trying to free myself from her grip. She let go of me when she finally pulled me out from under her bed. 

I looked up and saw Josie's crumpled face looking back at me. I hid my hand that's holding the phone in my back. "You brat, what do you think you're doing?"

"I- um, I came in the wrong r-room. My bad." I nervously laughed.

She stared at me, unconvinced. "You've been living here your whole life. Don't take me for a fool. What are you doing here?"

"I was just... just checking on you. Because you know...you might be..i don' know.." I bit my bottom lip, trying to find words to say but I couldn't think of anything.

Her lips lifted in a wicked smile. "Is the little brat horny?"

I took a sharp breath, shocked to the core. Her eyes scanned my body. I was only wearing a tiny pink chemise, I could feel my nipples hardening under her gaze. I knew she could already see it because I wasn't wearing any bra. Now, I am.

"I think I better go back to my room now" I said as I stood up.

Her hand wrapped around my wrist before I could move. Josie pulled my body against her. Her hand slowly found its way to my cheek. Her hand gently carressed my cheek and I wanted to purr like a hungry kitten. 

"If you can't handle the heat, you should've stayed out of the fire."

Her finger trailed down to my neck and went further down between my breasts. I could feel goosebumps run all over my body. She slid her hand under my breast and lifted it a little. 

"Your nipples are hard, princess. They're begging me to play with them."

I should be slapping her hand off me right now but I couldn't. I wanted her to touch me and more. I let out a sigh when she gently squeezed my breast. My hand loosened around the phone I was holding and it fell on the floor making a thud sound.

Crap! I'm so busted.

Josie lowered her gaze in the floor where the phone fell. A frown creased her brow. I immediately ducked to get the phone and ran. I ran as fast as I could to the door but before I could touch the knob...

She grabbed me by the back of my dress and it ripped in half when I tried to tore free. 

Shit! 

There was a short silent pause between us. I took advantage of her shock. I tried to turn the knob but before I can do it, her hand slammed against the door to keep me from opening it.

"Hand my phone back to me." She said in a dark, firm tone through gritted teeth.

"No!" I refused, holding it tight with both hands against my chest.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way." Her eyes were piercing through me. "But either way I'm going to get that phone back."

I took a couple of steps back. No! I will not give this phone back. I was holding my freedom from her in my hands and there's no way I was going to let go of it. Slowly, she approached me, like a predator waiting to eat his prey. 

"Give it to me, sweetheart." She said. I shook my head as I took steps further back and she walked forward towards me. "Don't be fuckin' stubborn."

I continued to walk backward, so not ready to surrender, until the back of my legs bumped into something hard and I fell on the soft matress. Why?! Oh, why?!

A smile of triumph formed on her lips. I drew my legs up to kick her but she was quick to grab it.

"Oh no, you won't." She said and then she leaned down to take the phone. I put my hands over my head so that she can't reach it. She fell on top of me, trying to reach the phone. I turned over to my stomach and tried to crawl from under her.

"You little brat!" She pushed me down the bed. She grabbed the phone from my hand in a swipe of her hand. 

"Nooooooo!!!" I screamed, my hand fisting on the bed sheet.

"Why are you so stubborn , Hope?" Josie's voice tickled my ear. "Why can't you just make things easier for the both of us, huh?"

"Because I hate you! I can't stand being around you any longer! just let me be! Stop blackmailing me!" I said, almost sobbing.

"I'm sorry, brat. You messed with the wrong girl." I could feel the ominious smile on her face as she said those words. "You're going to be a good girl for me tonight..."

I shivered in anticipation at what she just said. She flipped me back to my back and I was looking at her dark eyes.

"Now, where were we?" Her eyes lowered to my bare breasts. My heart was beating so loud I could almost hear it. Her palm carressed the side of my breast carefully with her soft and warm fingers, leaving me trembling and wanting more.

"W-what are you doing?" I managed to gasp.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for being such a bad girl."

"L-let me go. I'll scream!" I threatened her. I didn't know if my heart was racing but there was a twinge of excitement growing between my legs.

"Oh, you'll be screaming alright." There's that smile again. And when she smile that smile, you know she was going to get her way. She circled her finger around my hard little tip and I could feel my entire body heating in response. 

After awhile, she ran her fingertip over and started stroking it, making it grow harder. I took a sharp breath and when I exhaled I felt every ounce of energy I had left leaving my body. I had never felt something like this before and I had never had anyone touch me like she was touching me. No matter how my mind say no, my freaking body won't follow. I wanted to fight her but I also didn't want to.

"You want this, huh?" She asked, teasingly. I turned my head away, avoiding eye contact.

She lowered her head to my chest. She took my breast in her mouth and sucked on it as she flick her tongue on my nipple. Her other hand was busy playing with my other breast. I knew in my mind that this wasn't supposed to happen, I shouldn't let her but I just couldn't make her stop.

I stiffened when I felt her hand slid down my stomach to my panties. This was so wrong on so many levels. Won't I give myself to Landon? I saved myself for him but why was I letting this woman touch me?  
She stroked me through my thin underwear. She stopped sucking my breast and leveled her head to mine.

"The little brat is wet, even through her panties." She teasingly said with a mix of amusement. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?" I could only nod my head. "Then tell me you like it." She demanded.

I had to swallow past my dry throat before I could say, "I like it."

"I thought so." She took my hand and brought it on her wet pants. "Feel that, Hope. Do you feel what you do to me?"

Josie unzipped her pants and put my hand inside. I was too aroused to even be nervous or embarrased. God, I was touching her.

"Tell me how my pussy feels."

"Warm." I squeaked.

"What else?"

"Soft... Wet..."

"Yeah." She smiled in satisfaction. "And it's all because of you."

Her head lowered to my body again, she placed small kisses on my belly and down to my panties. I layed still, just letting her enjoy me. I closed my eyes, feeling every new sensation run through my body. I can't think properly at this point. All I knew was that I wanted what was happening right now. I was just living in the moment and enjoying the pleasure.

She pulled my panties down and I felt her lips touch me. "Hope, open your eyes." I heard her say. I obeyed her and opened my eyes. There she was, between my legs. "I want you to watch me as I fuck you with my tongue."

Josie opened my legs wide and lifted it up so my knees were pressed to my chest. Oh my god! I looked like a frog in this position.

I completely forgot about me looking like a frog when her mouth covered my slit. Her tongue dug between and she moved it up and down. My god, I never knew a tongue could feel this good. She opened my folds and felt her going inside me. In and out, faster and faster. My sex was swollen and wanting, my hips were thrusting upward meeting her tongue's thrust. I could feel her going deeper and deeper. I felt like I was on the edge. I didn't know what I was after but I knew I wanted it NOW!

"Josie!" I moaned. Something inside me exploded and it was now leaking between my thighs. My body spasmed uncontrollably until she placed one final kiss on my womanhood. She lifted her head up to my face.

She pressed her lips against mine and I could taste myself. I turned my head away from her. "No, you just kissed my... my cherry."

I felt her chuckle against my cheek. "You have to taste how sexy you are, Hope." She held my jaw and made me face her. Before I can move away she lowered her lips until it met mine. Her tongue made its way inside my mouth. As my lust died, my face grew hot in embarrassment at the realization of what we had just done.

I felt dirty. 

The corner of my eyes started to sting until i felt my tears falling from my eyes. How could I be so stupid to let her do this to me? Why did I let myself be a part of her collection. I felt so low, so cheap, so disgusting.

I pushed her away from me but she wouldn't budge.  
"St-mp!" I turn away my face so she can't reach my lips. 

"Hope..." She looked at me while her eyebrows furrowed.

"Get off me!" 

"Why the fuck are you crying?!" She asked.

"Just get off me!" I shouted, hitting her in her arm.  
She got off me and sat at the edge of the bed. I wrapped the blanket around my body and got up. I can't stop my tears from falling, even if I don't want to cry in front of her. 

"Don't make it seem like I forced you. You wanted this too!" She growled. 

I headed to the door, I ran to get out.


	11. Breakfast in Bed

I had a hard time sleeping last night. 

I can't sleep because of what happened between me and Hope. It was partly because I'm still horny but mostly I just felt guilty. I didn't force her. She wanted it too. I knew she did. She said it and I knew from the way her body responded to my touch. I even made her come. But why did she storm off, crying like a little girl?  
I wanted to run after her last night but decided not to. I knew she needed space.

I wanted to beat myself up. I completely forgot about everything last night when I saw her in her tiny pink chemise. She was just so fucking sexy, my body was burning and I needed release. It didn't help that I was still kind of drunk. I forgot that she was Klea's sister and I forgot about the rule. Now I just couldn't forget how she tasted, how she felt and just how beautiful my name sounded when she moaned it.

It's her fault. She crossed the boundary. I have been vocal about me wanting to fuck her. She should've stayed away from me. I tried to justify my actions by telling myself all those to make myself feel better but it didn't work. I guiltily sighed.

Still, I shouldn't have done it. Klea is my best friend and Klaus had been nothing but good to me. I tried to shake it off my mind and got out from bed. I took a quick shower before I went downstairs.  
Klaus immediately greeted me. 

"Good morning Josie." Klaus said.

I forced a smile and lower my gaze. I couldn't even look him in the eye, afraid he might see the guilt in them.  
"Good morning Klaus, Sorry, I kind of overslept."

"No, it's fine. I'm actually glad you're enjoying your stay here." He said, smiling. "What happened last night?"

I tensed at his question. I forgot how to speak andI can feel the forming of cold sweat on my forehead. 

What was I supposed to say? I ate your daughter out last night.

"You're passed out drunk when they carried you here, you can't tolerate our kind of alcohol." Klaus said, laughing. 

I tried to laugh too but it came out as a choke. "I'm sorry, Klaus." Sorry for what I did to Hope.

"It's fine. You're in vacation, to relax. Just enjoy yourself." He smiled.

"Anyway, where's Hope?" I asked as I scratched my nape.

"I went into her room a few times, she's just covering herself with a blanket, she doesn't want to get up." He shrugged. "She said she's not feeling well."

I can't think of anything to say, so I just nodded 

"I asked my helpers to prepare a breakfast for you, so eat Josie, I'll be in the library if you need me ." Klaus said.

I just gave him another nod. It's like I was holding my breath while I was talking to him. I was afraid of what would come out of my mouth once I say something and I just felt tensed. Maybe a nice breakfast was all I needed to get my mind off it so I headed to the dining room. Like what Klaus told me, a breakfast was prepared and readied for me. I ate alone and it was so fucking quiet, all I could hear was myself chewing. It feels bizarre.

I kind of missed Hope's banshee voice screaming in a high pitched fury. It feels like my morning is not complete if I don't hear her voice. I already lost my appetite. I didn't know if I just wasn't in the mood to eat or because everything tasted bland. Even the fucking bacon tasted bland.

Once you've tasted something good as Hope's pussy, everything else tastes bland.

Goddammit! I shouldn't be fucking thinking of that! I focussed my attention in my food and forced myself to eat. A maid walked from the kitchen holding a tray of food in her hands. Was she going to bring that to Hope?

"Maam." I called.

She stopped walking and looked at me. "Yes Ms. Josie?"

"Is that for Hope?" I asked, pointing at the tray.

"Yes, sir Klaus asked me to bring her breakfast."  
My face suddenly lit up. I got up from my chair and walked towards her. I got the tray from her hands. 

"Let me bring it to her."

"Are you sure, miss?" 

"Sure. Go do whatever you need to do. I can manage, thanks."  
She just nodded and turned to leave.

I started to walk towards Hope's room. I couldn't believe I was bringing food to that woman. Well, she wouldn't be called 'princess' for nothing. 

I opened the door to her room and went inside.

"Dad, I already told you I'm alright...I just want to rest." She said in a small, throaty voice while she was buried under her duvet. I placed the tray at the bedside table and sat beside her bed.

"Hope, let's talk." I said.

She peeked out of her duvet and her red, puffy eyes widened. "You!" Her voice became louder. "You witch! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm..." I couldn't believe I was going to say this to this little brat! I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, okay?"

She pulled her covers down and squinted her eyes at me, looking angrily. "You're sorry? Will your sorry undo what you did to me?"

I rolled my eyes. "You enjoyed it. I got you off and you came in my mouth. I don't even know why I'm apologizing."

"Fuck you!." She pushed me from the bed. "Get out of here! GET OUT!" Tears started spilling from her eyes again. Damn it!

"Get the fuck out!" She threw a pillow at me. And another one. And another one. When she can't find anything to throw she started to reach anything she can touch near her. She reached to her bedside table and her hand caught a book. The brat fucking threw it at me but luckily missed.

"Come on, Hope. Calm the fuck down!" I shouted.

"Fuck you!" She said throwing a box of kleenex. It me in my arm. Then her eyes landed on her bedside lampshade, she grabbed it. 

"No, no,no,no Hope, wait!" I quickly jumped at the side before she could throw it at me, but still it grazed my arm, and I yelped in pain. 

"Ahhh!" I quickly grabbed my arm and landed at the floor.

When she saw what happened, her eyes widened and immediately joined me on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She said panicking.  
She didn't know where to touch, and when she's frustrated enough, she started to cry even more.

"Geez, calm down, woman! I'm fine." I said.  
I couldn't stop myself from wiping away her tears. Now, I feel really guilty.

"Calm down, Hope, I'm fine." I softly said.

She took a few deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm..."

I started to sit down from my position, trying not to hold my arm, so I won't distract her.

"What are you doing here?" She said softly, her hand reaching for my arm, but immediately retreated it when she realized what she's about to do. 

"I just want to talk about what happened last night." I said.

She lowered her gaze but I can still see her cheeks blushing. "I... I don't want to talk about it anymore so please, will you just get out of my room?"

"Have you been crying all night?" I cupped her chin and lifted her face. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. She turned her head away from me. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Hope." This time it wasn't a half-assed sorry.

"If you're really sorry..." She said in a small voice. "You would delete the video from your phone and leave the mansion."

Hah! I knew it! The brat was just acting to get what she wants.

"Nice try, Hope, but I'm not that sorry." I snickered, shaking my head.

"Jerk!" She scowled.

"Brat!" I retorted.

Now I know why this woman acted up when most women would be begging for more. Hope would do anything to get her way. She was the biggest drama queen and I was stupid to fall for it.

"I will tell dad what you did to me." She threatened.

"Go ahead, tell your father I fucked you with my tongue. I'll tell him how much you liked it, how you moaned my name and how you orgasmed in my mouth." I said with a smirk. "Maybe I'll even tell him how you taste-"

Her palm landed on my cheek, giving me the best slap she'd probably been dreaming of. My eyes narrowed in a slit. No woman had ever hit me in the face. No one. Ever. Not even my own mother.

"You little brat!" I said through gritted teeth.

She immediately retreated her hand and looked at me, shocked. I pinned her down the bed again, holding both her hands down.

"You just never learn, do you?" I mumbled, almost close to her face. I could see her throat gulping, her eyes met mine with both desire and fear.

I lowered my lips unto hers. I gave her a hard, punishing kiss. Thank God she slapped me in the face. I now had an excuse to taste her again. My tongue went inside her mouth and played with hers. She moaned against my lips and wrapped her arms around me.

We both froze when we heard a knock on the door. Our lips can't separate any faster, and we looked at each other. 

"Hope!" We heard Klaus' voice as he knocked on the door. She looked at me, her eyes wide in panic. "Honey, I'm coming in."

She shoved me inside her duvet and lied down the bed. I was on top of her, my head resting on her stomach as I lied as still and flat as possible.

"O-okay, dad." She shouted at the door.

I heard the door opened.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked.

"I'm feeling a little better now." She answered.

"Have you eaten?"

"N--mmm... n-not yet, da-d!" She said as I gently stroke the outside of her panties. I kept my mouth tightly shut, trying to surpress a laugh. This'll teach her a lesson not to mess with me.

"Why haven't you eaten yet? I already sent someone to bring you breakfast."

"I-I was... ju-st about to... ohhh eat!" She struggled say. My fingers crept inside her panties, stroking her folds, surprised how warm and wet they already were.

"You don't sound okay to me."

"Dad, I just need some sleep! Please!" She cried out when I massaged her clit in small circles.

"Okay, you don't need to shout." Klaus said. "After you eat, I'll bring some meds for you to feel better, eat okay?"

"Okay..." She answered, almost out of breath and panting.

I heard Klaus' footsteps before I heard the opening and closing of the door. I popped my head out of the duvet and I met her glare. I released the laughter that I've been helding in. 

"That's not funny!" Hope said.

"It is to me." I said. "Have you learned your lesson now, baby?"

She hesitantly nodded her head, embarrassed and defeated.

"Good." I smiled before bringing my finger to my lips and licking her juice off it. "Thanks for the treat."

She turned her head away from me blushing.


	12. Horseback Riding

I stared at the door where Josie left just a few seconds ago. 

I hugged my knees to my chest as I thought of what just happened. For the second time I let her touch me and dad's here when he did, for God's sake!. She made me come while my dad was here and talking to me. That jerk was sick in the head! And maybe I am too...because I liked what she did to me. 

I chewed my bottom lip at my confession to myself. I could've stopped her last night but I didn't. The moment she touched me, my body begged for more. The reaction of my mind and body to her touch was beyond my control. Every nerve felt like it was on fire burning from the inside out. And when I reached my release they exploded in to twinkles. Now, I knew why my friends like sex so much. They say it feels good but I never thought it would be that good!

But after that, after the sensation faded and the twinkles died, I came back to the reality of what we are and I wanted to smash my head for being so stupid. I've regretted what happened, but I'll be lying to myself if I said that I didn't liked it. Then it happened again earlier today, and here I was, regretting it again.

"Arrghh! I'm such a mess!" I screamed and buried my head on my pillow. My tears started to fall again. I had promised myself that I would only let the man I love have me but I let the woman I hate to death touch me. I felt all tainted and ruined.

Damn you, Josette Olivia Saltzman.

I didn't know how long I've been in my room, brooding, lying in bed, when I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want to talk or see anyone right now. I just wanted to be left alone. I needed time to mourn for the lost of innocence.

"Please, let me rest." I shouted from inside my room.

"Hope, it's me, Landon." He said from outside the room. Oh my god! Landon... My mind went on full alert. I immediately jumped from my bed and put on my robe.

"Hold on, Landon." I said, then I went to my vanity mirror. I sprayed myself with a little bit of perfume to hide the smell that Josie left on me. I paused when I remebered what happened earlier between me and Josie. I'll face Landon after I kissed another person and she even made me come... for the second time. I bit my lower lip. No, I shouldn't think about it.

"Hi!" I said with a wide smile when I opened the door.

"Hey, good afternoon, angel." He smiled back at me.   
"Your dad said you're not feeling well, I wanted to invite you to go out but if-"

"No! I'm not sick, I'm just tired from last night." I reasoned. "So, where are we going?"

"Are you sure you're not sick?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm super sure." I immediately answered.

"I wanted to invite you to horse riding today." He said, a smile forming on his lips. "You know, like we always do before. I really miss horse racing with you."

That sounded fun. Landon and I used to race with our horses when we were teenagers. that's where our friendship started. "Okay, I'll just take a shower."

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He replied, then left. I took a quick shower, got dressed and fixed myself. I wore a sexy pink plaid shirt that showed my belly button, and shorts, I paired it with my brown cowgirl boots.

You're so gorge, Hope. I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror. Landon would totally be drooling over me.   
A handful of sweet scenario ran through my head. Landon and I riding on the horse together with him on the back, his hands around my waist as he whispers sweet nothings in my ear. I turn my head to him and we kiss.

I went downstairs when I finished. I saw Landon waiting for me in the living room. He stood up when he saw me and looked at me from head to toe. "You look beautiful as always, princess."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and approached him. He looked handsome too like he always did. He was good-looking in a prince charming-y kind of way. Always neat and proper. The kind of guy on Disney movies you watch when you were little. Every princesses' dream. 

Josie was the villain, the devil. She was beautiful in a sinful, dark way. Irresistable. She was the type of a princess that should have come with a warning. A girl that would really make you want to sin and succumb to temptation- wait, a minute, why was I even thinking of her? I shook my head, trying to brush the thought away.

"Let's go?" Asked Landon and I nodded my head. He opened the door to his car in the passenger's seat for me and sat on the driver's seat. Finally, no Josie to bother us. It was just me and my Landon.

"Finally, I've been waiting for so long." Said a voice at the back. Landon and I both turned when we heard her voice. Josie was sitting on the back of the car, her legs are crossed in a sexy way. Or its just her way.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, angrily. Great! Here she was, trying to ruin everything again.

"Klaus said, you're going out. I thought you were sick... Hmm, did the little massage made you feel better?" The corner of her lips turned up. My chest heaved up and down and my cheeks flushed at what she said. My eyes widened at her in warning. Landon was just sitting next to me. How could she do this to me?

"Does she really have to be with us everywhere we go?" Landon whispered to me. Josie cocked a brow and I knew she heard it. She leaned forward to us.

"I'm their guest. It's Hope's responsibility to keep me entertained" She said and looked at me with an ominous smile. "Now, Hope, sweetheart, if you don't want me here, I'd gladly go. Like I told you before, I'm not hard to talk to. Tell me to leave this car and I will." There was warning in her voice. Whatever she would do if I tell her to leave the car, I knew it wouldn't be good. I sighed, defeated for the nth time. I would never win with her.

I looked at Landon who was waiting for me to say something. I gave him a fake smile. "Let's bring her with us. The more, the merrier."

"That's what I thought." I could sense the grin on Josie's face as she leaned back to her seat.

Landon just huffed before starting the car. Ruined. It was all ruined because of that douchebag! She just never failed to ruin everything. She was such a consistent asshole. Our car stopped near the horse's stables.

"Ah, so we're going horse riding." Josie said, breaking the silence. Silently, Landon went out of the car, I knew he wasn't happy having Josie with us too. I followed him inside the stables. His father kept his horses here too since they don't have a farm. They had two horses here.

"Amber!" Landon's mood lifted up when he saw his favorite horse. He fondly patted the brown horse on her nose. The horse made a noise. He hopped at the back of his horse.

"Let's go to the woods." Landon said.

"I'll go get Sydney." I said.

"What about your visitor? You're going to leave her here?" Landon asked while looking Josie. They didn't like each other and they obviously didn't hide it.

"Don't worry about me, Landon." Josie sneered. "I'll ride with Hope."

I saw Landon frown and Josie smirked. Two people fighting for my attention? Ugh! Why do I have to be so hot?

Well, I really don't have a choice but to let Josie ride with me, even if I don't like. She was such a pest. Always ruining our moment. I climbed on top of Sydney and Josie climbed on the back. We went to the woods and Landon was ahead of us.

Darn! Josie was just a few millimiters away from me, my back almost touching her chest. I took a deep breath taking in her already familiar scent. It reminded me of last night and this morning. My cheeks flushed when I remembered what happened. I was ripped of from that thought when I suddenly felt her hand on my waist, softly and torturously rubbing and squeezing it. 

I knew she was going to do something again. I sighed inwardly. Why do i feel like this whenever she touches me and why was I not stopping her? My body went rigid and all I could think about was her touch. Her hand traveled down through my hip bone to my exposed legs.

My heart was beating like crazy. Landon was just a few feet away from us and here was Josie, touching me and I was letting her. Her fingertips played on my thigh, tracing to my inner thigh. I tightened my hold on Sydney's briddle when I felt her hand snaking upwards.

"No..." I silently said to her. She' s taking advantage of me every chance she gets.

"No? But your body is telling me yes." Her hands went further up until she was touching the fabric of my shorts between my thighs. She cupped it and couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Oh my god! I hoped Landon didn't hear it. I felt her lips on the shell of my ears. 

"You don't want your Landon to know what a bad girl you are, huh? And you don't want him to know all the bad things we did and are doing right now, do you?

I shook my head.

"Then you better keep quiet..." She said. 

I bit my lower lip to keep me from moaning as she palmed me. Even with the cloth, I could still feel the warmth and the friction of her hand against me while she rubs it. And the motion of the horse made it even better. I breathed deeply, desperately trying to steady myself.

"Hey, Hope!" Landon turned to us and Josie immediately put her hands back to my waist.

"W-what?" I asked, still flushed.

"Let's race." He grinned. "First one on top of the hill under the big tree wins. Game?"

"S-sure." I said. Landon urged Amber to go faster. I watched as him and his horse disappear through the trees.

"You idiot!" I angrily said. "Why do you keep doing that? Earlier, while dad's in the room and now, even with Landon?! You're an asshole!"

"You liked it, Hope." She said and went back to my crotch, cupping it. It felt so painfully good but this had to stop. It was already starting to feel like an addiction. I mean, who wouldn't be addicted in to a sensation this good? I want to stop this while I can. "Your body loves it."

"Stop it! Stop molesting my vagina!" I pointedly said. Oh God, give me power to resist her. Suddenly she removed her hands in my center.

She let out a chuckle. "You're right. I've made you come two times already. Now, it's time for you to return the favor, sweetheart."

I can feel her adjusting herself before i can hear her unzipping her shorts. I could feel her hot, uneven breath on the back of my neck. My panties were already moisting at just the feel of that. She grabbed one of my hands and brought it to her clothed center.

"Get me off..." She groaned. She was warm and wet under my hand, so wet. 

She started guiding it to move up and down her center. Her breath became ragged and shallow. "I want to fuck you so bad, Hope. I want to be inside you. I want to make you scream my name." She whispered to my ears and it sent tingles down my spine. The thought of her inside me surprisingly excited me. I could feel my underwear dampening even more.

"Oh God, Hope..." She said with a low growl. She suddenly bent me down and I grabbed Sydney's neck for support. Poor baby, she had to witness all these.

"Josie, w-what are you doing?" I said as I felt her tug the leg hole of my shorts. My shorts were super short so she didn't have a hard time doing that. It gaped wide open and flashed my thong to her. Damn her! She easily slide my thong on the side and I felt her finger there. Her finger played with my folds, moving it up and down. I lifted my hips up a lttle to give her complete access.

"So fuckin' wet, so hot..." She breathed. I groaned in frustration when she stopped. She removed her finger there only to add two more. My eyes widen when I   
realized she wants to put her fingers inside of me.

"No, Josie, don't put it inside me..." This wasn't how I wanted to have my cherry popped! She rubbed three of her fingers down my slit. It drove me mad but God, we shouldn't... not here... not now... not her... "No, please... don't... "

"just...make me come...." She groaned. "I won't put anything inside you. I don't force myself where I'm not invited..."

That was enough to calm me down. She started rubbing me when I continued touching her clit. The motion of the horse was so helping. I could feel her hitting my swollen and it was good. I started circling her clit and lightly pinching it, and it made her hold on my arm tighten.

"So good Hope, so good.." she moaned, dropping her head on the back of my neck leaving light kisses.

"Jo...faster..." 

I could feel that familiar sensation agan. The fire in the pit of my stomach. I had reached the brink of pleasure. 

"Jo... Oh, Josette..."

"Say my name, sweetheart..." She demanded. I did, I cried it out over and over, feeling the tight build up spreading down. I stilled when I heard the the sound of a horse's steps, not so far from. I knew it was Landon.

"J-josie...Landon's..." I quietly said.

"Do not say his name!" She growled while she continued rubbing me. I turned my head to look at her.

"No, I could hear him. He's near... Oh... he... he'll see us." I couldn't stop moaning as I said it. She furiously rubbed my clit. I was almost there, I could almost feel the twinkles. It wasn't long before we were both shruddering. I felt her warmth gushing out over her panties. I quickly fixed myself after that; Josie zipped her shorts and wiped her fingers on the back of her top. 

We still hadn't recovered yet, we were still catching our breaths but we had to act fast. I didn't want Landon to see us like this. I heard the horse's hooves approaching to us until I saw Landon.

"I waited for you, what took you so long?" He asked.

"S-sydney doesn't want to run." I reasoned

"Well, that's too bad."

"Let's go back."

"Why?" 

"Sydney's already tired." I lied. Landon didn't complain  
What had become of me? I felt like a complete slut and she probably thinks I'm one too. Letting her rub me and using me to make herself come. We're outdoors! at the top of my baby Sydney, with Landon, and the possibility of him finding us. What the hell was wrong with me?

"That was so good, Hope." She whispered to my ear as we headed back the stable. I didn't reply. I can't think of anything to say.

Josie came down first, from Sydney. She guided me as I came down, my legs felt weak and wobbly. I looked up at her and she gave me a meaningful look. I immediately lowered my gaze. I could still feel her essence in my fingers. I felt my cheek heat up.

"Say, Josie... how bout we go horse racing." Landon said, who was still straddling on top of Amber. "Oh, I forgot, you're a citygirl. You don't know anything about horse riding." It was obviously a mocking remark.

Josie frowned, obviously insulted. "Are you challenging me?"

"Forget it. You don't know anything about horse riding." Landon said.

"I accept your challenge." Josie said. I rolled my eyes, her and her big ego.

"Are you sure?" Landon asked. "C'mon, you don't know shit about horses. They don't have horses in the city, do they?"

Josie snickered. "You ride cars in the city, farm boy. Try to get out more, will you?"

They stared at each other for a minute before Landon spoke again. "So,are you gonna accept my challenge?"

Now was the right time to butt in.

"Landon, that's not a good idea. Josie doesnt kno-" 

Before I could finish my sentence Josie cut me off.

"Oh Hope, you've taught me enough. Haven't I proven that to you earlier?" She winked at me and I was left speechless.

"It's settled then." Landon said. "Here's the deal, if I win, you would leave me and Hope alone. You won't be with us everytime we're going out. I don't like you tagging along with us. Because let's be honest, I don't like you and I know you don't like me."

Josie paused for awhile as if thinking before nodding her head. "And if I win, I don't want to see even your shadow as long as I'm here.

"That's a deal!" Landon said.

Josie immediately went to ride Sydney. She shook the bridle and Sydney started to run. She started racing with Landon. Holy fuck! This spells trouble.

"Joseeette!" I shouted, but she didn't looked back. Sydney's not too far when I saw her lost balance. She was going so fast and she still didn't know how to balance herself so she fell of Sydney. Her body fell on the ground. I hurridly ran to her.

"Josie!" I said as I saw her wreathing in pain. I kneeled beside her. "Josie, are you okay?"

"Fuck! My legs... it fucking hurts like hell!" She groaned.


	13. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: is their sexual activities healthy? For two people who 'hate' each other?
> 
> I'll appreciate your answers. 'cause maybe I need to tone it down a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why did you let her ride the horse by herself?" Dad asked in a low but firm voice. Landon and I took her to the nearest hospital and I called dad to let him know what happened to Josie. He obviously wasn't so happy when he found out.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. It was my fault. We're just kidding around and I challenged Josie to horse race with me." Landon said, apologetic.

"Well, Hope should've known better than to let her ride the horse alone." Dad said. "She's our visitor, she's our responsibility."

"I'm sorry, daddy." I sighed.

Before dad can speak again, the doctor that's in-charge of Josie approached us from Josie's room. The doctor was a good friend of dad. Well, everyone here is dad's friend.

"How's Josie?" I asked him. I was really worried about her. I saw her fell off Sydney, and her fall was bad. One of her ankle even turned purple and swollen.

"Fortunately, there were no fractured bones. She just needs some rest and I'll give you the prescription of the medicine she needs, especially for pain." He answered.  
Dad thanked his doctor friend and while they're talking, I entered Josie's room. She's sitting on the bed leaning on the wall while her injured foot is elevated, covered with bandage. I quietly looked at her and she looked back at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" She answered sacrastically. Yeah, she was definitely okay.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a complete idiot! You know that you don't know anything about horseback riding! but still you-"

"Hey, hey... I know how to ride a horse, it's just that your stupid horse decided to bolt." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sydney is not stupid! It's your fault why this happened to you. You just can't admit that you can't ride a horse and that Landon won against you!"

"Okay, I admit, I lost to that preppy son of a bitch." Her frown suddenly turned in to a grin. "But you can't say to me that I don't know how to ride a horse, you know how I expertly rode you back there. You were moaning my name and grinding your pussy on my fingers like there's no tomorrow." She lowered her gaze on my clothed center. "I bet you can still taste me on your fingers."

My cheeks burned at her explicitness. "Pervert!"

"You're offended in what I'm saying? But you're not offended in what we did?" She chuckled.

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth." I told her. Now, I didn't feel bad for her as much as I did earlier. Stupid jerk deserved it!

The door opened, dad and Landon entered. Josie gave me a knowing grin that made me blush even more.

"How are you feeling, Josie?" Dad asked Josie.

"The doctor gave me some pain meds so it doesn't hurt as much." 

"Good good." Dad nodded. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I think I am." She answered. Dad asked for a wheelchair and after a few, a nurse came back with a wheelchair.

"A little help here, Hope." Josie grinned.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Help, help her face! I looked at dad. He was looking at me, urging me to help Josie. I let out a huff of annoyance and rolled my eyes. I approached Josie and hrabbed her arm to support her, but instead, she wrapped it around my shoulders. She smelled so good, so sexy... I inhaled inwardly. God, I hated having her this close to me. Her scent reminded me of... sex?

I blushed at the thought of that. What had become of me? This was so not normal anymore. She caught me at that state and she grinned even bigger as if she just read my mind. I turned away from her and slowly, I guided her to sit in the wheelchair.

"The wheelchair isn't going to push itself." Josie said, smirking. I rollled my eyes at her. If dad's not here, I would've pushed her off her wheelchair.

We went out of the room while I'm pushing her wheelchair. Dad's car was already waiting for us in front of the hospital. I looked at Landon with an apologetic look. Josie ruined our date again. Suddenly, a flash of hope shot through me. She's injured, so it means she bother our future 'dates' anymore. She couldn't walk so she had no choice but to stay home.

"Bye, angel." Landon said. He brought his own car so he'll not ride with us.

"Bye. See you next time." I said, biting my lower lip. He just understandingly smiled at me and nodded his head. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

It was quickly cut off by Josie clearing her throat loudly. We separated immediately. I could feel the weight of Josie's stare but I didn't look at her. I gave him a cheek to cheek kiss.

"Bye, Klaus." Landon said to dad.

Dad smiled at him. "be careful, it's already dark."

"Get well soon, Josie." He said to Josie but Josie didn't answer. I thought I even saw her grimace. What an asshole! Landon was just trying to be nice to her.  
Landon went to his car.

"Do you need help, Josie?" Dad asked Josie when s he struggled to get up from her wheelchair.

"Hope and I will manage Klaus, thank you, is that right Hope?" And Josie looked at me with a deviant smile.

"Y-yeah..."

Dad went inside his car and seated on the driver's seat. I had to help this idiot get in the car. Josie wrapped her arm around my waist as I lifted her up her chair. I guided her so she can be seated in the car when suddenly she grabbed my butt and gave it a tight squeeze.

In my shock, I let her go, she hit her face in the seat and cursed loudly.

"Josie!" Dad turned to look at us. It was my fault again! I wished dad could see Josie's pervertions when he's not looking.

"I- I slipped!" I reasoned out and I threw Josie a glare. She naughtily smiled. Shit! 

It was a quiet trip back at home. She was surprisingly quiet and she didn't do anything sneaky.

I helped Josie out of the car. Putting one of her arm around my shoulder and my arm went around her waist. She could move her other leg but the other one was a hopeless case. I guided her to her room.

I helped her get to her bed but because she's heavier and taller than me, I ended up lying on top of her. I struggled to get out of her grip and get up but she wouldn't let me.

"Let me go..." I said, trying to get up.

"Hey, Hope..." I stopped struggling when she called my name and I looked up at her. She looked at me with eyes half-opened, her voice slurred. She was obviously (and thankfully) drowsy. Her eyes are bleary because of sleepiness. One of the effects of the pain killers the doctor gave her.

"Thanks, I had a great time with you." She said. A smile slowly crept on my lips without me realizing it as I looked at her. Nothing about her made sense to me. I hated her but there's a warmth from her that pulls at me. That was why I couldn't resist everything she does to me. I couldn't escape her, she was like a magnet and I was the hopeless steel. I leaned my head on her chest and let her sleep. I'll go once she's asleep...

"Hope..." I heared a familiar gentle voice in my ear that made me smile. I opened my eyes. I blinked and tried to focus my vision, I was still sleepy. My eyes widened when I saw Josie's face looking at me, while smirking.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She said. Morning? I looked around the room and it was bright with the morning light shining from the window. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep last night.

"I heard you say my name in your sleep. Were you dreaming about me, honey? Tell me, in your dream, were we fucking nice and slow or were you making me sweat for it?"

And she was back at it...

=================

I woke up feeling something heavy on my chest. I opened my eyes and was about to swat it away but I saw Hope's head resting there. Idly, I stared at her sleeping face for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do. I couldn't explain it but the feeling of having her in my arms felt perfect and natural. Like this was meant to happen.

I reached my hand to her hair and brushed back a few strands of her hair out of her face. I was instantly attracted to her the first time I saw her in one of Klea's parties . I had seen so many beautiful women but I got overwhelmed when she looked at me. She was beautiful and she knew it. And she sure as hell knew how to use it to get what she wanted. She was such a tease in every shape and form. Even when she's sleeping, she's seducing me. From her soft and shiny auburn hair, I let my gingers wander until it stopped on her cheek.

She suddenly moved closer to me. She let herself closer to my chest clutching my shirt. I swallowed. I instantly pull away my hand from her face, as if i'm burned. Damn! I wasn't supposed to feel this way.  
I tried to push that thought away.

Feel what? You're just freakin' horny, Josie... You just want to fuck her!

Yeah, that thought made so much more sense to me. I just wanted to screw her. It was just the anticipation I felt.

"Hope..." I slowly removed my arm on her. I didn't like how comfortable it felt having her in my arms. This was like a scene right out of a sappy romance film where the girl cuddles her lover and plays with her hair after fucking? We didn't even fuck.

She moaned, said my name and smiled. I can't stop myself from also smiling. Was she dreaming of me? I put my lips closer to her ear. "Hope..."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before her vision focused on me. Her eyes widened and I my smile became wider at her reaction.

"Good morning, princess." I grinned. "I heard you say my name in your sleep. Were you dreaming about me, princess? Tell me, in your dream, were we fucking nice and slow and were you making me sweat for it?"

Her eyes grew wider and she frowned. She hit me on the arm. "I did not dream of you!"

"Then why are you saying my name?" I cocked a brow.

"Did not! You're lying...let me up!" She quickly pushed me away, jumped out of the bed and ran out of my room. 

I stared at the door where she came and I shook my head smiling. My eyes averted to the side of the bed where she layed next to me. Unknowingly, I touched the spot where she's been earlier. Everytime I was with her I feel lust, I couldn't rebel against my primitive needs, lust and something more... I always felt the need to watch her whenever she's in the room, touch her whenever she's near... It was confusing for me. This is the first time I felt this. I had never felt this way even for... I paused and shook my head, then I just stared at the ceiling for God knows how long.

This is ridiculous. 

Hope, what have you done to me? She was driving me mad. I can't get her off my mind no matter how much I want to. I couldn't even take a single breath without wishing I was touching her. To burn with this much desire and keep it to myself was the worst punishment I had ever had.

Just thinking abou her was enough to make me hot all over...

* * * * * * * * * * *

I was in front of the vanity mirror, drying my hair after getting out of the shower. Even after taking a bath, I could still smell her on me. I could still feel her warmth wrapped around my body. I sighed while looking at myself in the mirror. 

Her scent, her touch and her kiss... it burned in my memory like a bad song stuck in my head. I didn't want it there but I couldn't get rid of it.

My mind wandered back yesterday, on what happened on top of Sydney. We practically had done everything except penetration. I fooled around with Josie behind Landon's back... literally. 

I started to question if I was still worthy for Landon. I'm no longer a 'pure' woman. Josie had already tainted me in every way. I was still technically a virgin but that was all. I was no longer pure but at least my 'virginity' is still a thing I can give to Landon. I only wanted Landon to have it. Not Josie, not anyone else. I will protect it with everything I have. I didn't save my virginity just so I could lose it to some bitch witch who would have sex with anyone with a vagina.

After I'm done dressing I went to the dining room. Dad was already sitting on his usual spot, reading newspaper.

"Good morning, dad." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good morning, love."

I sat on Dad's right side and we silently ate our breakfast.

"After you eat, can you bring Josie her breakfast?" Dad said, I stopped eating and looked at him and frowned.

"Dad we have helpers, why do I need to be the one to bring the queen her breakfast?"

Dad put his utensils down and held my hand. "Hope, is everything okay? Why can't you be in good terms with Josie? She came here just for you, because she wants to reconcile with you. I'm ashamed because she's our visitor and you're the reason why she's injured."

"How many times do I have to tell you, dad, that it's not my fault? It's her fault why it happened to her, Josie's not a child, she knows what she's doing." I angrily said.

Dad sighed. "Hope, whatever's the reason of this misunderstanding between you and Josie, please settle it, I can see that she's doing anything to be okay with you. She's trying to reach out to you."

She's trying to get in my pants! If you just know!

"What if I don't want to?" I cocked a brow.

"Then I'd have to do things you won't want me to do. I'll cut your credit cards and I won't let you out of our mansion even when your with Landon, not until you get in good terms with Josie."

"What? You can't do that to me!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands on the table. 

"Of course, I can and I will. Trust me." Dad said in a serious tone. "She's your sister's friend. She's one of the people who helped your sister on her company. The least you can do is show her a little hospitality."

I pursed my lips in annoyance. I just couldn't wait for Josie to leave the mansion. She'll be the death of me..

Dad looked down at his wrist watch. "I need to leave. Take care of Josie will you, she really needs someone right now."

"Fine." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Bye, love." He stood up from his seat ang gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left.

After I finished eating, I prepared Josie's breakfast, and went upstairs to her room. I stopped in front of her door. She wasn't making any noise. I wondered what she was doing right now. I turned the knob and opened her door. I found her sleeping soundly on her stomach, her head snuggled into the pillow

I put down the breakfast tray on her bedside table. Josie was so still and quiet. I was about to leave but my gut instinct told me not to.

"Josie..." I slowly walked to her. She's still not moving. Is she still breathing or what? I sat on the side of her bed. I touched her arm and she felt hot. I touched her forehead to make sure, it was hot too.. Her hair was wet from her sweat which means her fever must have broke.

"Josie..." I gently shook her.

"W-what?" She opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times while looking at me.

"Eat so you could take your meds." I said.

"I don't want to." She closed her eyes again.

"But you need to eat." 

"I don't want to eat. Just let me sleep." Annoyed, she said, before covering her face with a pillow.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before I snatched the pillow from her. "You have a fever. You need to eat something."

"I'm fine." She said, drifting back to sleep.

"No, you're not. You're burning hot." I said. "Come on, just eat. I won't leave you alone until you do."

"Okay...". I helped her sit up and she leaned her back against the headboard. I took the tray and laid it down in front of her . She just stared at the food blankly, obviously not in the mood to eat.

I picked up the fork and spoon and fed her. I lifted the spoon closer to her mouth and she pulled her head away.

"Eat." I said.

She disgruntledly sighed like a kid being forced to eat before opening her mouth. After she swallowed the first bite I fed her I secretly smiled. It was weird seeing her vulnerable side. I wasn't used to it. It was like seeing a new light of her.

"Last one." I said as I raised the spoon to her mouth. I knew she was very capable of doing this by herself but I really enjoyed taking care of her.

"What are you smiling for?" She teased, grinning.  
I didn't realize that I was smiling. I wanted to face palm myself. I looked down at the plate to cover my embarrassment.

"Just finish your food." I said and I brought the spoon closer to her again.

"You said earlier that it was the last one." She whined.

"This is the last. I promise." I said.

With no other choice, she opened her mouth again. I fed her the last of the food and handed her a glass of water. I gave her medicine after eating. She went back to sleep after that. I stroked her forehead again and she was still warm. I took a tub of cold water from the bathroom and sponge. Maybe a cold sponge bath would help bring down her temperature.

I slowly unbuttoned her shirt. I swallowed when I saw her bra-clas breast and her toned tummy. It was broad daylight, the sight of her wonderful body was both impressive and real. She had touched me, pleasured me, made me come a couple of times before but I had never touched her body yet, well technically, I already did. I can't stop myself from touching her, my finger traced the split down the middle of her toned stomach.  
I gasped when she grabbed my wrist. I slowly looked up and saw her grinning at me. I quickly withdrew my hand and looked down.

"What are you doing? Taking advantage of a sick woman?" She chuckled.

"I wasn't- I'm just giving you a sponge bath!" I stammered out. She totally just caught me red handed.

"Right." Her grin became even wider.

"Right! Because you still smell like horse." I retorted, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Why? Does it remind you of something?" She said meaningly.

My cheeks burned, she knew she was embarrassing me... and she enjoyed every moment of it.

"I swear, sweetheart, you will always remember me everytime you ride that beautiful horse or any other horse." She said and she was right.

I knew what she said was true. I would always remember her, I would always remember riding her... her fingers everytime I ride Sydney. God, she had messed me up so bad. I wanted to get mad at myself for letting her cruel seduction bring me this low.

"Why did you stop, Hope?" She asked and took my hand. She brought it to her chest. I touched her warm chest. Oh God, please help me.

I swallowed as she started moving my hands until I was moving it by myself. I just continued to gently wipe her body. I ran the sponge around her neck down to her chest and her stomach. I could feel the temperature in the room dropping. I withdrew my hand.

"My shorts... take it off." She groaned.

"H-huh?"

"It's uncomfortable." She said. "I've been wearing it since yesterday."

I swallowed hard before reaching down and latching four fingers on the waist of her shorts. I carefully pulled it off revealing her black underwear that fit smoothly against her skin. My eyes glided down her defined stomach.

I quickly snapped my head away from it when I realized what i was doing. What was I doing? I covered her body with a blanket and when I was about to stand up, she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled. I gazed down at her and she was looking at me. She looked like a helpless child. "Hope, don't leave..."

I mindlessly brushed my fingers through her wet hair. "I won't..."

She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down. I was forced to lay beside her. She scooted closer to me, snuggling her head in between my breasts like this valley was only meant for her. Her body curled up to me like a little girl. I was shocked at first, but I quickly softened when I looked down at her sleeping peacefully. I let her, the poor girl needed rest. It just felt right. We just clung together with me stroking her hair. Right now, all I wanted to do was to help Josie and comfort her.

I just watched tv while I watched her. I do not know how long we have been in that position when my phone rings. I carefully sat up and took it out of my pocket. I answered that immediately because I did not want Josie to wake up.

"Hey, angel..." It was Landon.

"Landon!" I'm surprised he called..

"Are you free for a dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Dinner? Tonight?" I bit my lower lip and looked down at Josie. I was surprised to find her looking back at me.

"You can go..." she mouthed with a blank expression. Did I hear her correctly? She said I could go... But why didn't I feel like going?

"I-I'm sorry, Landon. Maybe some other day. I already have a plan for tonight." I sighed.

"Oh ok, sure." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He said goodbye and hung up the phone after that. 

"Why didn't you go with him?" Josie asked. "I'm true to my words, Hope. I told you when I lose, I won't bother you anymore."

"I promised dad I would take care of you." I answered. Although it was true I can go if want to. Plus she said I could go but I chose not to. "Are you still not feeling well?" I changed the discussion.

She sat right up next to me. She cupped my chin in between her fingers and made me face her. "Do you love Landon, Hope?"

It took me a couple of seconds before I could answer "Yes..."

That was what I believed. I grew up with Landon. He was my childhood sweetheart, my first kiss. He was my perfect dream guy. For a long time, he was the only man I pictured myself marrying. I waited many years for him to come back. I saved myself for him. If this wasn't love then I don't know what this is.

Josie shook her head slighlty. "You're not in love with him. You're just in love with the idea of him. When you don't know a person, you can fill all the things you don't know about him with everything you want. In your mind, Landon is your prince charming but he is not. And you're no princess, Hope, you're a bad girl and you deserve to be treated like one."

"I'm giving you the good and the bad, and even ugly. But you know this is real." Her face was so close to mine I could feel her hot breath. Josie lowered her head on mine and I closed my eyes as my whole world became centered on her.

She kissed me, running her tongue over my lips, gently biting and sucking my lower lip as my lips moved with hers. I felt like there was hundreds of butterflies fluttering in my stomach and fireworks exploding in my head. Her tongue thrusted inside my mouth, forcing it to open.

I trembled under the hands that held my face. I let myself drown. I let myself drown in her, letting all thought out of my head. We were both panting but we just kept kissing. My need for her was stronger than my need for oxygen.

We kissed until we were lying on the bed with her on top of me. Her hand slid up and down my legs and up to the side of my body. She touched me here and there, only coming close to the parts that was aching for her touch. I rubbed my body on her. Her hand finally cupped my breast, her fingers brushing on my nipple, eliciting a gasp from me.

Her lips parted from mine. She gave small kisses down onto the line of my jaw and down to my neck. I clung to her hair. She kissed me there for a few moments before returning to my lips. She gave me one final kiss on the lips before she stopped, resting her forehead on mine. Disappointment bled through me. Why did she stop? I wanted her to kiss me again.

She lay down next to me and pulled me to her. My head rested on her arm and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Does she have any idea what she does to my senses, to my body, to my emotions, to my spirit? She invades them. Nobody had ever made me feel like this. She was both my chaos and my quiet.

"Jesus, Hope! It's too fucking hot!" She shouted. Her foot was resting on my lap when I put the heating pad on her ankle.

"Endure it." I said.

She let out a groan as I brought it closer to her. Josie was doing better than earlier now. Her fever went down and I fed her and gave her medicine again. Maybe it was because she was lame that she had a fever.

"That's enough, enough!" She scowled. I huffed and removed the heating pad.

"I can't believe you're such a baby."

"You need to kiss it to make it feel better." She teasingly said, grinning.

"Ha-ha! Like I would kiss your stinky foot!" I pretended to be disgusted by her.

"I owe it to you, Hope. Thanks for staying and taking care of me." She said seriously. I don't know if everything she says is true or is she just saying it because she is sick and delusional? But I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"I-im gonna go back to my room. I'm tired. Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"Come here." She said. I came closer.

She suddenly cupped my face and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good night." She said after the kiss.

"G-good night..." I mumbled, still hazed.

I left the room wondering about everything that happened. We made out earlier and now she kissed me.

I went back to my room and unconsciously touched my lips. lips tinged at the memory of our kiss. I was hungry and I knew I wanted more than just a kiss or making out. She left me wanting more, the intense desire was almost painful.

Suddenly, I knew I was in too deep.

This couldn't be happening...


	14. Maybe I can have this instead?

I woke up feeling much better compared to yesterday. All thanks to Hope. I never knew she's capable of being that caring. I always viewed her as a self-centered brat who thought the world revolves around her. She fed me like a child. She stayed. She massaged my strained foot. I loved every minute of the attention she gave me.

I could still feel her lips against mine and the ingrained feeling of her body against me. God knew how hard I had to stop myself from going further than just kissing. It took all my willpower. That brat had gotten to me like no other girl had.

Maybe it was just because I knew I couldnt have her. I could have any girl I want but not Hope because she was my friends sister. They say that what's forbidden is delicious. The more forbidden it is, the more we want it, right? Meh. Whatever I felt for her, I will also forget that when I return to New York. She's the only woman I can see and be with here so maybe that's it. She wouldnt even cross my mind once I get back to my girls in my town.

I stood up from the bed. Althought it still hurt to walk, the pain was bearable. I think Hopes massage helped. She soaked my foot in the cold water and put a heating pad after. I took a quick shower and went downstairs.

"Josie, is your foot alright?" Klaus said when I saw him at the hallway.

"I can walk, it's not so painful anymore compared to yesterday". I answered.

Klaus smiled. "that's great then. Next time, just be careful riding or take Hope with you if you like."

"Sure, Ive learned my lesson." I chuckled. "By the way, may I ask where Hope is?"

"Landon came for her earlier, she left with him a while   
ago. They let me know that they were leaving. I told her to wake you up because you might want to come, but she said your foot still hurts."

"Is that so..." I said, nodding my head. A ripple of annoyance ran through me.

"Why? Do you have a place in your mind that you want to go to? I can ask one of my helpers' son to guide you.   
" He offered. Maybe he felt my dissappointment.

I shook my head. "No, Im good. I'm gonna have some rest."

"Okay, If you need anything I'm in the library." Klaus said. I politely nodded at him before he left. 

I felt my muscles clenched thinking about them together.

Where are they? What are they doing? Was Hope enjoying Landon's company? I bet she was. I shook the thoughts away. Why should I fucking care?

* * * * * * * * * * 

Landon took me to a shooting range. This was the first time since he got back from England that we were able to hang out alone together, without Josie. 

I watched Landon while he's shooting the target, but the truth is, my mind's a bit preoccupied. Until now I still think about what happened yesterday. I thought about what she said about Landon. Now I am confused by how I feel. I started to question my own feelings for Landon.

Since I was young, Landon was the man I pictured to be married to. I had never been in a serious relationship after him. I waited for him. But since Josie came in the picture, she started to infiltrate every aspect of my being, even my long-time dream. 

Okay, maybe I was just going through a phase. This was just a phase. A sexual attraction. Hello, it's a bit different being a 23-year old, inexperienced woman, who only kissed guys. Josie was just the perfect woman to be sexually attracted to. She was capital H-O-T, exciting and oozing with sex appeal. She just jump started my sexual desire. Nothing more.

"Hope..." I ended my thoughts when I heard Landon called me. 

"Yes?"

He chuckled. "I said do you want to try?"

"I don't know how to hold a gun." I answered.

"Don't worry I got you." He offered before taking me by the hand. He placed me in front of him and held the gun to me. He positioned my arms for me while I held the gun. His head rested on my shoulder, I inhaled his scent. 

It was different from Josie's. He smelled of expensive cologne, very posh and clean. Josie smells of raw femininity, but also powerful and natural. She had that kind of animal magnetism that drew women to her. Why was I comparing them? They were two different people.

"Lift it higher." He said adjusting my arms. "And shoot."  
I pulled the trigger and shot the target.

"Good job!" Landon said to me. 

I had fun with him at the shooting range. Even just for a while, I forgot Josie. I didnt want to think about her while I was with Landon. I tried my best not to. I just wanted to enjoy this time with Landon with no Josie intruding my mind. 

It's already afternoon when we left the shooting range, he asked me to have dinner at their house. I remember before, he often took me to their house after we played and his mom would make dinner for us. And if it gets too late I'll just call my dad to pick me up. Landon's family and my dad were good friends so it was okay with him. 

After having dinner, we watched movies together in their home theater just like we used to do. I did not want to go home until almost dawn.

I just needed this time away from Josie. I made sure it was really late when I decided to go home. I didnt want to see her. Maybe when I avoid her first I will also lose my feelings. I was confused and frustrated. I wasnt supposed to feel this way for her. I didnt want to feel anything for her at all.

What I know is, Landon's the one for me. Not Josie, not anyone else. I didn't want anyone but Landon.

Landon pulled his car up in front of my house. It was dark and there was no light in front of the house. We quietly sat there for a few seconds, none of us talking.

"Landon..." I called.

"Yeah?"

"When you're in England, have you been in a relationship?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. It took him a couple of seconds before he could answer. 

"Yes... I mean, weve been apart for a long time. You?"

"I've dated here and there but I never took anyone seriously. I said. I waited for you. You're the only guy I ever want to be with."

I didnt know if I said it because I meant it or I was just trying to convince myself.

"Really?" He smiled.

I nodded my head. We looked at each other, both of us lost for words.

"Can I kiss you, Hope?" He asked. 

I didnt want to particularly kiss him but I wanted to prove myself something. That I would feel magic or spark when he kiss me. That his kiss would be better than Josie's.

I nodded my head. He cupped my face lower his lips close to mine. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brushed against mine. My lips moved against him, trying to find something but it wasnt found. Our kiss deepened, his tongue seeking entrance in my mouth. 

This wasn't how Josie would kiss me... Suddenly, I paused at that thought. Why was I trying to find her in another person? Slowly and gently I pushed Landon away.

"Good night, Landon." I said.

"Good night." He answered, a bit disappointed. I got out of his car and went inside the house. The whole house was already dark. I quietly walked upstairs to my room. I stopped in front of my bedroom door.

"Hey, Sweetheart." I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice of Josie. I turned around and saw her standing behind me.

"Josie..." I said with my hand on my chest.

"How was your date with your prince?" One corner of her lips lifted up. There was a hint of something in her voice. Something not so innocent.

"I-it went good." I lower my gaze. I couldn't stand looking at her. Her stare was making me feel like I did something wrong. Like I should be guilty about letting Landon kiss me...

"I bet it did." Her tone was sarcastic.

Not knowing what to say, I turned to my door and opened it.

"Good night, Josie." I stepped in to my room but before I could close the door, her hand blocked it..

"Hell yeah, this night's going to be so freaking good." she said.

Before I could react, she went inside my room and slammed the door close behind her. Josie slowly walked towards me, her face was both terrifying yet stunning. Her darkening brown eyes almost glowing in the moon light shining from the window.

"You like playing games, huh?" she said in a dark, husky tone. "I saw you making out with Landon in the car. You let him kiss you... Did you let him put his hands all over you too? Did he put his tongue in your mouth?"

"Josie, p-please, Im tired." It took all I had not to let my voice quiver. I knew her anger was different. I didn't want to make her more mad than she already was. She stopped in front of me, our bodies a few centimeters apart. Having her this close to me made me panic but I tried to keep it together.

"Aw poor you, you must have been tired from all the fuckin, huh? How was he, Hope? Was he a good fuck?" She asked one question after another. I took a sharp breath at her questions.

"It's our business, why do you care. Get out!" I said pointedly. Her eyes blazed hot as she looked at me, her desire so close to me I felt smothered and claustrophobic. I turned my back on her but I could not step away when she held my hand . She pulled me to her body, my back against her chest and held me tight on the waist.

"Let me go." I said, almost in a sigh. With that she pushed me to the bed, I landed on my stomach. Then I felt her weight on my back, her breath tickling my ear.

"You're a bad girl and you need to be tamed. We'll play, Hope, if that's what you want." she whispered to my ear. 'There are things I want to do to you. Things you can only imagine in your most deepest, wettest dreams and desire. Do you want me to show you?"

I shook my head. Even though my body was begging for her, I knew this wasn't right. She just wanted to get in my pants. I will not allow myself to become one of the women she slept with. I was only for Landon.

She harshly grabbed my jaw with her strong hand, turning my head to face her. "Look at me, Hope, and tell me you want this."

I swallowed as I looked at her in the eye. Those eyes... I was afraid of those eyes. I feel so intense and sensual under her gaze. I fear those dark eyes. They make me loyal to her. It penetrates inside my soul, claiming it hers. They made me see how much I belonged to her.  
And I hated it.

"N-no. I don't." I said in a firm voice, rebelling against myself.

"You're a liar." she ran her fingers on the side of my exposed legs and started stroking it up and down. "A beautiful fucking liar." I let out a soft whimper.

"You know how I can tell?" I felt one of her hands crawl between my thighs . I gasped when she gently bit my earlobe and cupped my aching sex. She lightly ran a finger up and down my slit through the thin underwear I was wearing. 

'Because you're so fuckin' wet."

Her thumb gently moved over my clit, giving it a few slow and agonizing stroke. She was teasing me. My hips moved against her, seeking release but she held me down.

'Tell me, bad girl." Her lips brushed my ear. "Tell me what I want to hear and I'll put you out of your misery." her lips trailed down my jaw, down to my neck, stopping on my shoulder and giving it a soft bite. 

Sensations ran wild through every part of me. God, my body wanted her. So bad it hurts. 

"But if you keep up this bullshit, you're going to learn what the female equivalent of blue balls is."

"Josie, please..." I whimpered.

"Please what, Hope?" She breathed.

"Please... please, make me come." I said, defeated. My need for her was overpowering, it was desperate and raw.

'You're going to belong to me, bad girl. I'll touch you when and how I want and you're going to let me."  
Without warning, she pushed my skirt up and pulled my panties down, almost ripping it. Effortlessly, she tore my blouse open and took it off. 

Her one hand went to my breast, feeling it up for a few moment before deciding to pull the cup of my bra down. She freely touched my bare breast and kneaded it. Her free hand went back to my sex and over my clit. I cried out as she suddenly caught my clit between her two fingers and began squeezing it. My body dissolved in a sea of mindless pleasure. She rubbed it like crazy until I felt like I was going to explode but then she stopped. I groaned in protest then I heard her chuckle behind me.

"Greedy tonight arent we?" she said. I inhaled a sharp breath when she played her finger around my most intimate spot, my entrance. Her hand on my chest rose to my face. She made me face her and started kissing me on the lips. 

She kissed me hard and hungry, I kissed her back, harder and hungrier. I gasped in her mouth when I felt her finger caressed my entrance. I wanted to move away when I felt that she would push her finger inside me.

She continued rubbing my center, changing from my clit to my entrance.

"No, Josie..." I pleaded. "Don't! Not there!"

"Why?" she asked, gently dipping her finger inside. "Don't you want this?"

"I-Im....I....I'm...." 

"What?"

"I...please, don't... don't put it inside me. Do anything you want to me but don't put it inside me." I begged her.

"It's just a finger...I promise it won't hurt... she said, her eyes softening.

"Im... Im saving myself for Landon." I told her the truth because I can't think of anything I can say to convince her.

"Ah, Landon." she sarcastically said. "I see..." then she harshly pinched my clit between her thumb and forefinger that made me yelp. 

"So this pussy is for your Landon..." Then she let it go roughly. She glided her finger up and I flinched when she stopped at my rear, brushing her finger wet with my own juices around the other hole. "Maybe I can have this instead."

'No!" My eyes widened. Who in the right mind would even think about doing this?

I gasped when she slowly pressed a finger in there but before I could protest, her other hand went in front and started massaging my sensitive spot. I started feeling a wave of heat pooling inside my stomach. My head was once again clouded by pleasure. She moved both her hands, making me writhe and shudder with need. 

The next thing I felt was emptiness when she pulled her finger out. I gave out a small whine without me realizing it. She dipped a finger inside my entrance and scooped up the wetness I had then she ran her finger up, circling it around the other hole. My whole body shook uncontrollably. I had no idea what she would do next and it built a mixture of anticipation and fear of the unknown inside me. 

'Josie..." I whimpered when I felt her against me. My heart was thumping really loud and I was sure she could hear it. I bucked away but she held my waist firmly.

"Relax, bad girl, your Landon wouldnt know. He wouldnt be able to tell." she said. She bent over me. Her hand snaked my neck, gently wrapping it around my throat and making me look up at her. 

Her eyes were intense with deep, almost hidden, anger. But I could feel it. "I'm going to fuck you in the ass and make you come. Im going to make us both come. Hard."

With that, she pushed her way inside, her finger invading my body. I could feel her stretching me to the point of pain when she added another finger. 

Then for a moment, I forgot all about it when I felt wetness covering my butt cheek.

"Hope...." Josie moaned, guiding my right hand to her clit.

She used my hand like a sex toy, to rub her sex until I can feel her wetness dripping in my whole hand. My eyes started to water as I clutched the bed sheet in my left hand. 

"I hate you. I hate you so much." I sobbed as tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"I hate you, too." she kissed my cheek, her lips wiping away the tears. I turned my head to her, my lips meeting hers. I kissed her. I kissed her like my life depended on it. She kissed me back with the same intensity before moving further in my ass. I whimpered and sobbed inside her mouth. 

She let go of my hand to caress my breast with her hand, kneading it and plucking at my nipple. Our lips parted. We looked at each other in the eye. Sweat beads on her forehead, gradually dripping down the side of her face as she continued to penetrate me. There was a pained expression on her face, probably mirroring mine.

"Josie..." I sobbed.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry." she grunted, her expression softening. She planted small kisses on my hair, down to my nape and my shoulder. She whispered vulgar, sweet nothings in my ear. "You feel so fuckin good, so tight... I love your tight ass. Do you know how fucking hot you are?"

I closed my eyes trying to focus on her words rather than the pain until I could feel her all knuckle-deep inside me. She gently and carefully moved in and out.

"Please." I moaned, not even knowing what I was asking for. 

She thrusted in and out faster and my hips started to move with her, meeting her thrusts. The built up inside me begging to be released. A few more thrust and I stiffened. For the first time, I came, So hard, my whole body trembled. I slumped my head down and buried my face on sheets at the powerful climax. 

Then I felt her warm center, rubbing on my butt cheek, after a moment, I felt her shaking behind me, Her fingers still inside me. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

We took a bath together after. I'm sitting in front of her in the small bathtub in my bathroom, between her thighs as my back rested on her chest. The warm water helped eased the discomfort on that part.

"Does it still hurt?" she gently asked while soaping my back.

I shook my head as an answer. Her hands crawled over my chest. She started soaping me there. I squirm every time her hands hit my chest . My body was still sensitive to her touch.

"These are mine." she said cupping both my breasts. She placed a kiss on my neck and bit it gently. She ran a hand down my side to my stomach and down between my thighs. She cupped my sex and gently pinched my clit. "And this too. This belongs to me. Say it..."

A soft moan escaped my lips. I leaned against her chest, surrending my weight to her, as I threw my head back. She didn't move her hand and I wanted her to.

"Say it, Hope." she whispered.

"It's yours..." I said, my body quickly surrendering to her.   
She stroked me deep and steady until I came.

We quietly dried ourselves after taking a bath, not a word was spoken. I watched as she put her clothes back on and left without even looking at me. Tears silently flowed down my cheeks. 

She got what she wanted. She finally had her revenge. I was just a game to her, just like all the woman shed been with...

You lost, Hope.


	15. Delete it yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...hello guys...some of you are worried about Josie's character in this story....
> 
> I understand where you're coming from...but this is all just a part of her character's development.
> 
> Trust me, things will be better soon.
> 
> Anyways, here's another chapter.

I sat at the edge of the bed and combed my fingers through my hair in frustration. I tried to sleep but I just kept on tossing and turning on the bed. I still can't forget what happened between Hope and me. She was a virgin, she still is technically. But I fucked her. I fucked her in the ass. I didn't know what had gotten in to me, why I did that...

All I knew was the moment Landon's name left her lips my inside went berserk. She said she wanted Landon to have her first. My jaw clenched when I remembered her saying that. I wanted to have her first before Landon or any person could. I wanted to be the first to ever be inside her, one way or another. Never before had I been that desperate to have a woman that badly.

I had fucked up so bad. Klea and Klaus would skin me alive if they find out all the things I did to Hope. I, myself, wanted to kill me for doing that to her. She may be a freaking hard-headed, annoying little teasing brat but it was not an excuse for what I did. My conscience was gnawing at me.

I tried to sleep but I was not really drowsy. I blankly stared at the ceiling thinking about Hope the whole night. I wondered if she was still awake. If she, too, couldn't sleep thinking about what just happened between us. She felt so good, so tight and warm.The thought of Landon fucking that sweet little hole made my blood boil. It was mine, she said so.

I didn't know if I slept or not. When I woke up, I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. My chest heaved as I exited the room. I didn't know how I would act when I see Hope. I didn't know if I should apologize to her because of what happened last night.

Hell, why would I apologize to her. I made her come! We both wanted it. A part of me argued.

As soon as I got downstairs, I immediately saw Landon. I could feel my face crumple in annoyance. It's so early in the morning, for this idiot to visit. 

I saw Hope laughing with him like nothing happened. Like we didn't fuck just last night. I watched as he wrapped his arm around her waist and my hands clenched into a fist. I touched her there last night, I touched her everywhere. I was irritated to see another man holding her. Every part of her, every inch of her skin was mine last night...

I approached the two of them and Hope's smile automatically disappeared. Our eyes met and she held my gaze for a few seconds, her face stoic.

"Lets go?" Landon said. And that broke our gaze. She turned her head to him and smiled. Then she nodded her head.

"Bye, Josie." Landon with a smug smile. 

Yeah, go ahead. Smile, you idiot. Would you still smile if you found out what happened to Hope and me last night? I thought as I watched them walk out the house.

* * * * * * * * *

She didn't care about me anymore. She doesn't care anymore because she already got what she wanted. I was now just one of the girls she bedded. 

What happened last night didn't mean a shit to her. She just wanted to get even with me because of the pranked I played on her before. My vision hazed as I looked outside the car window and I swiped my finger under my eyes to clear away the tears. I bit my lower lip to prevent the sob from rising up my throat. I shouldn't be crying epecially now that I'm with Landon. Fortunately, he was busy driving.

We stopped at the horse stable. Landon invited me to horseback riding again.

"Ready?" Landon asked me.

I put on a fake smile and nodded my head. I didn't want him to see any sign of pain.

We got out of the car and went inside the stables. He let Amber out and I let Sydney out. I pet Sydney on the head and sighed to ease the heaviness I felt inside my chest. I was trying not to think of Josie but when I saw Sydney, she came to my mind again. It reminded me of the dirty things we did... all the dirty, dirty things. 

Damn her!

"Up for a race?" Landon's voice startled me.

"Sure." I answered.

"When I get to the big tree first, you'd have to kiss me." He said.

"What if I'd arrived there first?" I asked.

'Then I'd kiss you." He winked. He didn't wait for my reply. He jumped on top of Amber and made him ran. I also got on Sydney and made her ran. 

I wasn't too far behind Landon. Soon I was ahead of them and Amber. Sydney and I were the first in the tree. I waited for him under the tree with a proud smile on my face.

"Getting rusty, aren't we?" I teased him.

"Don't be too cocky, angel. I'm just being a gentleman. Ladies first." He said laughing.

"Right." I rolled my eyes at him.

We both got off the horse and tied their reins to the tree.. We sat under the shades of the big tree just like we used to do. He pulled me to him and I sat between his legs with my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. She doesn't feel like Josie, he doesn't smell like her, he wasn't her. Which was good, right?

"Look, Hope, can you remember this?" Landon said. I followed his gaze, it was our initials in a heart carved on a tree. I smiled. 

We were just teenage sweethearts when we carved it. Many years have passed but it is still there. I tried to feel how I felt for him. I wasnt as in love with him anymore as I was before. I suddenly started to doubt if he was really the one or if it was just some silly teenage love. If I really love him I would've not let Josie do that to me. If I really loved him I wouldn't crave Josie's attention, her touch, her kiss... I frozed, completely bewildered and lost.

It was just lust, a sexual attraction. I tried to assure myself.

My body wanted her, not my heart.

"Hope..." I heard him whisper to my ear.

"Mm?"

"You owe me a kiss, remember?' He laughed.

I turned to face Landon. A wild idea came to my head. Maybe if I give myself to Landon, my body wouldn't crave her anymore. If I would experience the same pleasure she'd given me with another person, my body wouldn't crave for her. I wanted to erase her scent from my skin, the memory of her touch.

I kissed Landon with a needy passion that seemed to shock him. After awhile I felt him responding to my kiss. I felt his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth which I gave him.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

I was sitting on the couch alone in the living room thinking about Hope, wondering what she was doing with Landon right now. She was with the guy she wanted to give her virginity to. What should I think? 

I feel so restless and helpless and I didn't even know why. Who the fuck cares what they're doing right now? I already fucked her last night, anyway. What I saw earlier came back to my mind. Landon with his hand on her backside. My jaw clenched without me realizing it.

Pissed as fuck, I stood up from my seat and went outside. I just needed some fresh air to clear my mind. I went outside for some fresh air. But I saw my car parked and thought about taking a drive first. I hopped in my car and drove off. 

I didn't really know where I was going. I just want to get Hope out of my mind. I gripped the wheel tightly, still fuming inside. I saw in the distance the familiar car parked on the side of the road. I recognized the car. It was Landon's. 

I pulled over behind his car and got out.

What the hell was I doing here? Even though I wanted to go and continue driving I can't. I wanted to know what they were doing. I won't be at ease if i'll leave here now without seeing Hope. My feet brought me in the woods where they were probably at. I looked down and saw fresh horses hoof prints and followed it. This was ridiculous but somehow I just couldn't stop myself.

"Lan..." I heard Hope's labored breath. I frowned and followed her voice.

"Oh, Hope." It was followed by Landon's voice. I walked faster until I realized I am running. I needed to hurry, I could hear their moans and groans. 

And then I saw them and my whole body froze, they were both naked. Landon was kneeling in between her open legs, thrusting furiously.

"You feel so good..." He groaned. It was as if I had run out of energy from what I saw. I had to turn around, not wanting to see anymore of that. I could feel my legs shaking as I walked away.

"Harder, Lan... take me harder. Im all yours." She cried out. I felt like there was an invisible weight crushing down my chest. 

Their moans, cries and groans grew even louder. I wanted to shut my ears and not hear it. As I walked farther and father away it grew even louder and louder until it was too much to take.

"No..." I shook my head as I covered my ears, trying to block out the noise. But I can still hear them and it's getting louder. "No... no..."

"Josie!" My eyes shot open and I was back at the living room. I looked up and I saw Klaus standing in front of me. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel sweat running down my forehead. 

"Are you okay? I heard you groaning."

"Oh... yeah, yeah Im fine." I said.

"Bad dream?" He chuckled.

I nodded. Freaking horrible dream. I thanked all the Gods, known and unknown, it was just a dream. I let out a long, slow exhale of relief.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Hope...What happened earlier...Does that mean you're my girlfriend now?" Landon asked as we sat in his car. I wanted to say yes but I just couldnt get myself to. Instead, I just gave him a faint smile.

"Good night, Landon." I did not wait for him to speak and I got out of the car. I entered the house and I suddenly met Josie. I just passed by her without a word. I didn't even looked at her. I heard her footsteps following behind me.

"Hope, let's talk." she said. "Don't ignore me!"

I still ignored her. I kept on walking until I reached the front door. I turned the knob and stepped right in. She followed me inside my room. I violently faced her and gave her a sharp stare.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a harsh voice. "Were you not satisfied last night? You already got your revenge, didn't you? What more do you want from me?!"

"Hope..."

I approached her and took both of her hands. I put it on my chest and pressed. "Is this what you want? All right, have fun. Use me again but after that I don't want to see your face ever again."

"Hope!" she said angrily before withdrawing her hand.

"Why? You don't want me anymore?" I faked a chuckle.  
I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, still holding her gaze. "You sure you dont want this?"

"What the fuck is that?!" she suddenly grabbed my jaw and tilt my head a little to the left. I met her hot, blazing glare filled with open accusation. "Why do you having a fucking hickey on your neck? What did you do with Landon?"

"It's none of your business."

"Answer me, Hope!" 

"We had sex!" I shouted at her.

Her angry face suddenly turned blank.

"I had fun playing with you, Josie. It was good while it lasted." One corner of my lips lifted in a smirk. "We can't keep doing this because Landon is my boyfriend now. You can use me again but it will be the last."

She shook her head with a disgust look on her face. Heaviness weighed in my chest as I watched her turn around and walk away.

"Josie..." I called her.

She stopped, she didn't turn around but she stopped.

"The video. Since we're already even, can you delete it?" I said.

She took out her phone from her pocket and threw it on the wall. So hard it broke in to pieces.

"Delete it yourself." she said in a cold tone and left the room.


	16. Withdrawal

"Morning, dad." I said with a force smile. I kissed his cheek before I sat beside him. I woke up feeling awful. My eyes were sore from crying myself to sleep last night. I finally let out all the emotions I was holding back after Josie left. I felt mad and angry because of what she did to me. She had used my body as she wanted. But most of all, I was scared... I was scared because I liked it. A part of me had enjoyed what she had done and on some level, I crave her. Even if I didn't want to admit, she made me feel delightfully owned.

"Good morning." Dad smiled at me. "By the way, Josie just left a while ago. "

I frowned. "Where did she go?"

"She went back to New York. She said she has left a lot of work to do. She thanked me and left. Didn't she told you?"

I felt my heart drop to my stomach at what I just heard. Josie left, she went back to New York. I should be happy, shouldn't I? No one will bother me and Landon anymore.

"Good riddance." I said and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.

"Until now, do you still not get along?" Dad asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hmmm...You young ones...." Dad said, while slightly shaking his head .

I forced myself to eat even when I lost my appetite. I felt like there was a lump blocking my throat as I tried to keep the tears at bay. She didn't have any reason to stay here any longer. She got what she wanted. To her this was all just a game. She'd throw girls like garbage after she was done with them and move on to the next one. It's really sick how she gets her thrills.

Landon came after I had breakfast. We went out to see a movie together like we talked about yesterday. And suddenly he was holding my hand and putting his arm around me in the theater. Landon was really sweet to me but I could not force myself to enjoy. Something was bothering me and I couldn't figure it out. I was off. I can't even focus on the movie we were watching. I was ready to go out even before that was over.

"Hey, you alright?" Landon asked me, while we were walking.

I gave him a faint smile and nodded my head.

"No, you're not. Was it about what happened yesterday?" He asked.

"No, yes... I- I don't know..." I sighed.

"Angel," He gently touched my cheek. "What happened yesterday was amazing."

It wasn't, for me... I lower my gaze immediately. I didn't want him to see it in my eyes. It made me even more confused than I ever was. What happened yesterday ignited nothing but discontent and frustration. I was supposed to feel something, a spark, anything but I didn't. 

All I could think of was Josie's lips while I was kissing him. I closed my eyes and imagined it was her as Landon's lips trailed down my neck but it didn't work. It just made me feel more guilty. Because I was thinking of Josie while I was kissing him. I let him kiss me for a few moment before I pushed him away. I didn't realize he left a mark there until Josie pointed it out last night.

I was disgusted with myself because I thought by letting him kiss me I could erase Josie's kisses. That I can also feel for Landon how I feel every time she kisses me. I wanted to prove to myself that my love for Landon would win over my lust for Josie. And I proved myself wrong. I still can't accept that. It was as if my body didn't belong even to me anymore, this body was Josie's. Hers to touch, Hers to kiss, Hers to hold, to fuck...

And I found myself beginning to accept it. I was so scared and confused. The woman I hated was what my body wanted.

I forced out a smile. He kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Landon was the right man for me. He had to be. He's unlike Josie, he won't play with my feeling, he won't hurt me...

He took me to their house after we took a walk. We had dinner with his parents and he took me home after that. He stopped the car and sighed. He leaned over to me to give me a kiss but I quickly avoided his lips. He looked at me a bit confused and shocked.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered.

He let out a long exhale as he leaned back down to his chair. "What exactly are we?"

"I just... I think we need to take things slowly." I said.

"Why are you suddenly cold to me when we just made out yesterday?" He frowned.

"Everything's happening so fast. I just don't want to rush things." I said. "I hope you understand..."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I completely understand." He let out another sigh. "Well, good night."

I said goodbye to him before getting out of the car. I went straight to my room and took a bath. I sighed as the tub reminded me of her. I thought of the night when we sat there after what we had, I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I quickly got out of the tub and dried myself. I went out of the bathroom and put on my nightgown. I laid in bed and closed my eyes. But even in my bed, I couldn't lie on it without thinking of her. She took a piece of me that I would never get back. And it didn't mean anything to her.

* * * * * * * * * * 

I hadn't seen her face in 11 days. I sighed leaning back in my chair. Why was I counting the days and when would it stop? I tried to bury myself with work to stop myself from thinking about her but she kept popping in to my head. She's probably fucking Landon while I think of her right now. That thought made me feel stupid and vulnerable and I hated feeling this way. I wished I could just turn off my mind even just for one fucking minute. My head hurts. I downed another glass of brandy and looked around the club. Tonight, I am going to fuck the first girl I see.

"Hey, look who's back." Alyssa approached me, smiling widely. "How's your vacation?"

"Good." I said blankly.

"When did you came back?" Sabrina sat down beside me.

"Last last week."

" You just came back from vacation but you seem to be under a lot of stress." Alyssa said.

"I left a lot of paperworks." I answered.

"How's Hope?" Alyssa stared at me meaningfully.

"Still a freaking brat." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I poured myself another drink and chugged it down. We talked for a while before a woman approached me.

"Josie!" She smiled and waved at me. She was pretty, tall and slender, with a tiny waist and a pair of huge breasts. How fucking convenient was that? I swear, I had seen her before but I couldn't remember when 'and who she was.

"Hey, beautiful." I smiled back at her. 

"Do you still remember me? Chelsea!" She said excitedly as she put her hands on her chest. I looked at her chest. Damn! Her cleavage was all out.

"Of course, I remember you, Chelsea..." Even though I didn't. "Come here, baby. Why don't you take a seat next to me."  
She swayed her hips as she walked towards me and sat next to me.

"These are my friends Alyssa and Sabrina." The two gave her a smile and a nod.

"So, Jo, where did you two met?" Sabrina grinned. I threw her a subtle glare. She was teasing me. They knew me well. They knew I had no idea who this girl was and I was just faking it. Chelsea's looking at me while waiting for my answer. 

"We met at a... a..." I snapped my fingers, pretending to think.

"We met at Klea's beach party!" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, at Klea's beach party..." I said. The two bitches chuckled.

"I'm so glad we met again." She wrapped her arms around mine, my arm snuggling between her D cup bosom. I let her blabber for awhile, pretending to listen to her.

"Hey, want to continue our conversation at your place? It's too crowded in here." I whispered to her.

She smiled even wider and nodded her head. "Sure, let's get out of here. We have a lot to talk about, I'd probably keep you up all night."

"I wouldn't mind, baby." I winked at her.

I said goodbye to the two who were already busy with their boys. We went out of the club and got in to my car. She pointed in the direction of their house.

I pulled over in front of her house. As soon as we got out of the car, she snaked her arms around my neck and kissed me. Hell, I hadn't been with a woman since Hope! I cursed mentally. Why did I have to think about that brat again? She could go fuck Landon for all I care.

I responded to her kiss with a hungry passion. I poured out all my annoyances on her lips. And she seemed to like it. We reached the door of her house without our lips parting. She pulled away from the kiss to get her keys from her bag and open the door. As soon as the door opened, she hurriedly removed my top. She kissed me on the neck, her hands roaming all over my chest and my stomach. It went down to the button of my jeans and she undid it. Her kiss dropped to my chest, to my stomach until she knelt in front of me.  
She looked up at me with a seductive smile on her face before pulling down my skirt and my underwear.

I groaned when I felt her fingers on my pussy, spreading my lips, before sucking my clit.

"Hope..." I moaned mindlessly.

"Who the hell is Hope?" She stopped and looked up at me with a frown.

"Fuck!" I pulled up my skirt. Then I picked up my halter top on the floor.

"Jo!" She whined while I was putting my clothes back on. "What are you doing?"  
I didn't answer her.

"Josie, you can call me anything you want..." She pleaded.

I turned around and started to walk away. 

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked, frustrated, as she followed me.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, I need to go." I said before getting in my car.

"It's Chelsea! Damn you!" I heard her say before hitting my car.

I started my car and took off. I cursed repeatedly. What was happening to me? Why do I keep thinking about Hope, imagining her doing things to me? I was so annoyed with myself because I couldn't get her out of my mind. I was so fucking tired of thinking of her. Why does that woman won't leave my mind? Why is she the one I think of in everything I do?   
I got inside my condo and went to my room. I dropped my body on my bed. My mind was just so exhausted and I was in dire need of relief. I stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before I sat back up. I reached for my bedside drawer and took out a pink chemise. It was Hope's...

I felt it, touched it, smelled it... I felt like a freakin' psycho for doing this but hell... This was the only thing that gets me off. I unbuttoned my skirt and put my hand inside my panties. I touched myself, imagining her fingers inside me. Her tight little ass squeezing my fingers.

"Hope... Fuck, Hope..." I groaned as I stroke myself faster. I was almost there. I could feel myself closer and closer to climax. My body went in to a violent shudder as I came hard. I found myself staring at the ceiling again as my orgasm subsided. I wasn't ready for her yet. I wasn't ready to feel this way for anybody yet...

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Josie..." I opened my eyes and darkness greeted me. I sighed. It was just one of those dreams. Ever since Josie left, she has never left my mind. Everywhere I look reminded me of her. She wouldn't leave my mind even in my dreams. I dreamt of her touching me here and there and everywhere I shouldn't be touched. My body miss her. It was going through Josie withdrawals...

I sat up and hugged my legs against my chest. The dream felt so real and my body was aching and wanting. I felt like I would spontaneously combust if I didn't do anything about it. I squeezed my legs together trying to suppress the growing heat there but my hands had taken a life of their own and I began to caress my body. I closed my eyes and pretended it was Josie's hands. I moaned when a hand stopped on my breast. I cupped my breast and squeezed it just like what Josie had done before.

I found myself taking off my cotton night dress until I was only in my underwear. I went back to cupping my breasts, I touched my nipple and they were already hard. I said Josie's name as I played with it, imagining it was her. I had never done this before. My hand shook as it traveled from my breast down to my stomach. I let it touch the fabric of my underwear. I was exploring, sliding, making myself feel good rubbing my slit over my panties.

"Mmm... Josie..." I moaned. It wasn't enough... I wanted to feel more...

My hand slip inside my underwear and I touched myself there. It sent waves of pleasure all through my body. I rubbed my finger where it felt good. Where she had made me feel good. I could feel the heat spreading all over. I rubbed faster and faster as I neared my orgasm. I slide a finger along my slit, feeling my wetness... and I pinched my clit...just like what she did to me..

"Oh God, Josie!" I cried out. Almost... there... I began bucking my hips up and down as my hand moved. I was on the verge of bursting. I cried out her name over and over as I let myself go. My body went limped against my bed. I felt drained and tears began to spill from my eyes. I miss her. I really do. It wasn't enough. I could never measure to what she gave me...

I wished I didn't feel this empty without her.


	17. Ms. Saltzman will see you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters today, yey!

Landon and and I were walking on the beach after eating at a fancy restaurant. I suddenly felt a hand on mine. I looked down at our hands, he entangled his fingers with mine . I looked back up at him and he gave me a smile. A walk on the beach at sunset with him holding my hands. This was so romantic.

We stopped and Landon took of his jacket, he laid his jacket on the sand. He sat there and held my hand . He pulled me to him until I was sitting in between his legs, my back against his chest. We were silent for a long time while looking at the sea. This was how I pictured it would be like with Landon. I felt him brush his fingers through my hair.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Maybe we could have a beach wedding someday?" He chuckled.

"I-I don't know." I shrugged. Why couldn't I see myself marrying him?

"No beach wedding then." He said. "Maybe we should just stick to the traditional church wedding."

I didn't respond..

"Hope..." He called.

I turned my head to look at him. He cupped my chin with his fingers.

"I love you, Hope." He said. I stared blankly at him for a few seconds. He kissed me and I immediately pulled away from the kiss. That was when I realized something. Romance is all well and good... but it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want an ordinary love like this. I wanted to drown in passion and be ravaged. I want mad, passionate love. It was something only one person had shown me.

"Let's go home." I said.

"Is there something wrong?" 

Yes, there's something wrong with my head... "nothing, I just wanna go home."

Landon drove me home after that.

"Daddy..." I called him childishly when I saw him sitting on the couch, inside the library, reading a book. He put the book down the side table and he took of his glasses.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, worried, as he brushed his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head.

"Come on. You know you can talk to me about anything." He said in a warm and gentle voice.

I let out a deep sigh. I was confused with everything. With how my mind worked, how it couldn't stop thinking about Josie. And my body wanting her so bad. It was driving me insane. I don't know what to do. I have no one to talk to. Not even my friends.

I rested my head on dad's chest. "How did you know you were in love with mom?"

"Ah, I see." He chuckled. "Is my little wolf now a lady in love?"

I didn't say anything.

He looked down at me with a reminiscent smile on his face. "I just...knew. It's one of those things that you have to have a gut feeling about. We just knew."

"Is it possible to fall in love with the person you don't even like?"

He laughed softly. "You can't choose who you fell in love with, when or how, It just happens. Our hearts have minds of their own. You can make lists in your head about what you want in a person but you'll never really know what and who you want until it's right in front of you, love."

"What if you really, really hate that person?"

"that's the usual problem, isn't it? You think you're in love with the person who makes you happy but it's not always like that. Sometimes it's the person who makes you feel the most."

"Dad..." I turned to him, my eyes on the verge of crying.

"Yes, my love."

"I think I'm in love." I said in a small voice.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "My little wolf is finally a grown woman."

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

I was doing the craziest thing ever. I came here to New York to see Josie. Dad allowed me to come here. I told him that I accepted Josie's previous offer. I would be working for her company. Dad wanted me to work for a long time so he did not hesitate.

"Girl, we so missed you!" Anne said. We were at her house where I would be staying for awhile.

"Finally! Your free from your pink prison!" Jade said, laughing.

'You missed out on all the fun." Vera said. "it's a good thing Klaus let you stay here."

"Yeah, but there's a catch. I need to work. Dad said he wants me to be independent."

"Oh, poor baby." Jade pouts. 

"Who needs a job when you have trust funds." Vera laughed.

"I know, right?" Anne agreed.

A day after I arrived in New York, I went to the company that Josie's family owns. I stopped outside of the building and looked at it for a few moment. It was big, so intimidating, so precisely shaped and dark. Just like Josie. It was as if this was especially made for her. This was her kingdom which means I have to play by her rules. I took a deep breath before stepping in to the black revolving door in front of me. How could I willingly walk in to this?

My heart was beating so loud with every step I took. I walked up to the reception that was sitting in the middle of the huge lobby.

"Hi, good morning. Can I see Ms. Josette Olivia Saltzman?" I asked the receptionist. 

"Do you have an appointment, ma'am?" The receptionist politely asked.

"No, but she and I are... good friends. She said that I'm welcome here if I need a job."

"I'm sorry, ma'am but we have strict orders not to disturb Ms. Saltzman or let anyone up unless you have an appointment."

I sighed. "Can you just please tell her Hope Mikaelson is here to see her?"

"Excuse me? What's your name again, ma'am?" She asked.

"Hope Mikaelson." I repeated.

"Can you hold on for a second, Ms. Mikaelson?" She said before turning her back on me. I saw her pick up the phone and dialed. She was talking to somebody but I can't hear a thing. After a minute or so, she came back to me with a huge, warm smile on her face. "Ms. Mikaelson, you can go upstairs now, Ms. Saltzman's office is on the 37th floor, it's the door at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." I nodded my head and headed to the elevator. 

It had been a little over two weeks since the last time I saw her. My heart thumped with anticipation, excitement and anxiety. God, I couldn't believe I was here The elevator tinged and the door opened. I swallowed to ease my dry throat before I stepped out. I stood in the huge hall and at the very end of it laid a large, black double door. I slowly walked down the hall and I was half way there when it opened. My insides went wild when I saw her. She was in a gray pant suit and she looked hot and intimidating. She's looking down on the document she's reading while a woman's following behind her, wearing a black skirt and blazer. I just froze right on the spot.

"Ms. Saltzman, she's here." the woman said to her.

Josie's eyes averted to me from the folder. I tried to keep my cool but inside I was hyperventilating. Those dark hazel eyes... they suck me in like a black hole. Empty, intense, frightening and freeing. They were the very same eyes that had seen my naked body. Her gaze didn't even last five seconds before she looked straight ahead, ignoring my existence. I quietly watched as she walked passed me. Like I wasn't there. Like I was just some crumpled paper in the middle of the hall.

"Have her talk to Kynne. You know I have no time for that." a hint of irritation's evident in her voice.

"Yes, Ms. Saltzman." The girl immediately answered.

I felt a lump forming in my throat. I felt like someone's squeezing my heart. She couldn't even be bothered to look at me. 

I am a stranger to her now.


	18. Urgent Matter

I did an interview with Kynne but I knew it was just only for formality’s sake. I’m immediately hired at work and today is my first day. I wore a beige chiffon top that slightly revealed my cleavage, a black figure hugging pencil skirt and pair of black fuck-me stilettos. I needed to look pretty for myself and especially for Josie. I wanted to give her something to look at. I'll see how long she can take to ignore me. I would do everything just to make her look at me. Even just a single glance would do.

Be very ready, Josette Olivia Saltzman. I always get what I want.

She couldn’t just use me and throw me away like she did to the past women in her life. I will not be like the other women who went through her life. I’d make her fall in love with me. She would be mine. Whatever it takes.

I came in early to work. I was walking down the hallway to the room that Kynne told me to go to when I saw Josie. She was absolutely a sight, in her yellow pantsuit.

Everything about her reeked of confidence and power. A potent aphrodisiac when mix with a defined, toned body and a beautiful face. She had this cold yet alluring demeanor. She held an air of importance as she walked, like a queen in her castle. She was looking straight ahead with a blank, but peaceful expression. It was as if everything went on slow motion when as she approached me. My heartbeat quickened. 

“Good morning, Josie.” I said as she walked past me.

She suddenly stopped mid-walk and turned to face me. I felt my throat dry and I swallowed as I looked at her. Her dark eyes pierced through me as if she was looking at my soul. 

“It’s Ms. Saltzman to you.”

“I – I’m sorry... Ms. Saltzman.” I said in a small voice.

She gave me a single nod before she turned her back on me and continued walking. She was acting like she never knew me at all. Like she never...fucked me. 

Is it because she got what she wanted from me? She had already added me to her list of conquest and now she was done with me. I sighed to ease the heaviness and held my chin up. No, I shouldn’t pity myself. I should be fighting.

Remember why you’re here, Hope. Brush it off and keep going.

I won’t back down. Before I left the mansion, I vowed to myself that I would never go back there with a broken heart. And I couldn’t let myself down. 

I finally found the room I was looking for and knocked.

“Good morning, Hope.” Kynne greeted me with a smile when she opened the door. She lost her smile when she looked at me. "Why do you look so pale?"

"Maybe I was just tired from the trip." I reasoned. 

“Do you want to sit down and have some water or coffee first?” She politely asked.

I shook my head. “No, thanks.”

“Well then, come with me, I’ll take you to your office.” She said. Kynne took me to another room. The room had ivory white walls and one side of the wall was made of glass that gave us a perfect view of the city. There were three cubicles in the room. Each of had a desk made of some type of dark wood, a chair, and a computer. Kynne took me to the cubicle near the door. She said that was my workplace. She then began explaining to me what I needed to do. After she taught me everything I needed to know she left.

I had two new co-workers. One of them was a woman named Maya and the other was a guy named Ethan, they’re siblings, Ethan a year older than Maya. They both seemed nice so I easily bond with them. Because I was new and this was my first job ever, they also helped me with my tasks. 

Lunchtime came; Maya still had to finish some work so it’s only Ethan and I in lunch. We went to the cafeteria and I was surprised how restaurant-esque it was. It was like eating at a fancy restaurant. We chose the table right next to the window wall and its stunning view. We talked and laughed while we ate. After we had both finished, we went back to the office. The day ended and I didn’t get to see Josie again. I do not know how I can get close to him. 

It was my second day today. Like yesterday, I went to work early. I walked inside the building and went straight to the elevator. The elevator opened after I pressed the up button. I stepped in and just as it was about to close, a hand shot between the doors. The metal retracted and I saw Josie’s stoic face staring at me. My jaw dropped in surprise. She stepped in the elevator and stood next to me. Her scent drifted over to me and I could feel my pulse starting to race.

“Good morning, Jo – Ms. Saltzman.” I swallowed.

“Morning.” She muttered under her breath.

We were just standing next to each other but it as if there was a wall between us. She was just so distant and cold and I felt like I couldn’t reach her. I wanted to talk to her but I didn’t know what to say.

“You do know office romance is strictly prohibited in this company, right?” She suddenly said.

“H-huh?” Dumbfounded, I turned my head to face her.

She was still looking straight ahead, not giving me a single glance. “If you cannot follow the rules of this company, just go back to your mansion. You’re not a princess here, you’re just an employee and you’re going to be treated like one. Do you understand?”

“I – What exactly are you trying to say?” My brows furrowed in confusion.

“If you want to flirt don't do it in the office. I saw you yesterday at the cafeteria.” She said as she threw me a sideway glare.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could do so, the elevator tinged and the door opened.

“Have a good day, Ms. Mikaelson.” She said in a monotone as she stepped out of the elevator. I could do nothing but watch it close again.

She said she saw me in the cafeteria. I suddenly remembered that Ethan and I had lunch together yesterday. So she thought I was flirting with Ethan? I frowned. Her mind’s really dirty, she’s afraid of her own shadow. I never flirted and would never flirt with Ethan, because I only wanted one person. And that woman wanted nothing more to do with me. The elevator stopped on my floor and I went to my office.

Day 5 and I still hadn’t made any progress in my mission. I didn’t see Josie and if I do see her she always makes me feel like she didn’t want me around. I considered myself lucky if I get more than two words out of her. Something had to be done. 

It was already twelve in the afternoon when Maya, Ethan and I decided to go to the cafeteria. I immediately caught the attention of Josie sitting alone at a table. It was the first time ever that I had seen her eat here. I told Ethan and Maya to get some food and I said I would just follow them. But instead, I found myself walking towards where Josie was.

“Hi.” I said as I stood in front of her table. She slowly looked up at me . The gleam in her dark eyes made me shiver.

“Yes?” She said.

“Can I sit with you?” I didn’t wait for her reply. I pulled out the chair in front of her and sat there.

“What do you want?” She asked in a steel, hard voice.

“Let’s talk.”

“If it has nothing to do with work, we should not talk about it.”

“Why are you treating me like this?” I tried to keep my voice from quivering.

She frowned. “What do you expect? That I’d pamper you like a princess? You’re an employee here, Ms. Mikaelson. Don’t expect to be treated any special than the others.”

“I just want to talk to you. What happened in the mansion-“

“You can have the table all to yourself.” She said as she got on her feet. I felt my chest constricting as I watched her walk away. I’m hurting, because for her, what happened between us is just a game. To her, I was just any other girl she slept with. But if she thought what she was doing to me would make me leave then she was wrong. 

I had to up the ante. As the old saying goes, I’ll get her by hook or by crook. I took a deep breath before I walk towards the big black door at the end of the hall. I knocked and the woman I saw with Josie when I first came here opened the door for me. She was her secretary, I guessed.

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” She said with a smile.

“Good afternoon. Can I see Ms. Saltzman?” I asked.

“May I ask what do you need from her?”

“I need to talk to her.”

“She said she doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Tell her it’s urgent.” I said.

She was forced to talk to Josie on the intercom. Surprisingly, she let me in. I went through another door that lead me to her office. She was sitting on the table in the middle of the huge high-ceiling room. She was busy looking at the computer screen in front of her.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Saltzman.” I tried to sound as sexy as I could.

“Good afternoon.” She averted her eyes from the screen to me. “What is this urgent matter you want us to talk about?”

I seductively bit my bottom lip. I approached her and stood next to her. She looked up at me, her brows were drawn together in a frown.

“I just came here to tell you that...” I turned the swivel chair where she was sitting, in front of me. I lifted one of my legs and placed it on its armrest. My short skirt hitched further up my thighs. “I’m not wearing any panties.”

She slowly lowered her eyes between my legs. Her breathing had deepened and her chest was rapidly rising and falling. 

Then I started to lower my self in front of her. I knelt at her feet and kissed her right leg that's wrapped in black pantyhose. I straightened her leg and lifted myself to place her leg in between my thighs, and I started to rub my aching center on her clad legs, moving up and down, letting her feel my wetness.

"Ugh...Josie..." I moaned. Then I looked up at her, she met my gaze with her darkened brown eyes and I smiled.

“From now on, I’m only going to wear short skirts. Nothing but short, short skirts and no underwear.” I seductively said. “Just tell me when you want my pussy and you can have it. It’s all yours, Ms. Saltzman.”

“Hope...” Her eyes were so much more intense and darker than ever as they gaze on mine. I tried to remain calm even though my insides were running wild. And she’s not even doing anything to me except looking at me. She sucks me in like a black hole with those dark eyes of hers.

“Josie...” There was nothing more I wanted right now but to feel her touch. God, it had been so long...

She blinked, and as if it awakened her, she quickly pulled her leg from my center and gently pushed me.

“Close your legs and get out of here.” She said through gritted teeth. It was as if cold water was poured on me at what she said. “I don’t want another man’s leftovers.”

“Josie, I-“

“Leave. Now.” She said in a low but stern voice.


End file.
